Dick Grayson: Parallel World
by MuffinHipsta
Summary: Bruce, Barbara, Dick, Damian, Jason y Tim, son teletransportados a una dimension paralela. Todo luce similar, Bruce Wayne es el Dark Knight, la hija del comisionado es Batgirl. Todo es lo que parece. Excepto que Nightwing no existe. ¿Donde esta Dick?
1. Prologo

Prologo.

Ibamos a 130 km/h por las calles de Gotham City, persiguiendo a este extraño villano, Batman y Robin iban en el batmovil, mientras que Batgirl, Red Hood, Red Robin y yo, Nightwing, ibamos en nuestras motocicletas.

 _-Va por Grand Avenue_ \- escucho Robin.

- _Quiere salir de la ciudad-_ dijo Tim.

 _-No lo dejaremos escapar-_ dijo Babs.

Doblamos en Grand Avenue, entonces seguimos hasta el final de la calle. Industrial Gotham Park estaba frente a nosotros, estacionamos las motos. Vi al batmovil a unos metros de las motos.

-¿Donde estan?- murmure.

-Aqui- escuche la voz de Damian, me giro y lo veo junto a Bruce.

-¿Y donde esta nuestro amigo?- murmuro Jason.

-Entro en la bodega- dijo Bruce.

-¿Por que siempre son las bodegas?- dije, caminando hacia el lugar.

Junto a Babs, con nuestras batgarras, nos elevamos hacia el edificio, cada uno de nosotros tenia un compañero y una forma de entrar. Debiamos ser cuidadosos, no sabemos quien es o de lo que es capaz de hacer.

- _No lo veo-_ dice Tim.

- _Tampoco yo-_ dijo Damian

 _-Yo lo veo-_ murmura Babs. La miro y ella me indica con la mirada.

Esta manipulando una computadora, frunzo el ceño y con mi mascara hago zoom para poder ver mejor. _Indice cosmico, aceleracion de particulas, ¿Mapa multiversico?_ ¿Quien es ese sujeto?

 _-Ahora_.

Esa es nuestra señal, rompemos los vidrios y entramos al lugar, tenemos a nuestro desconocido rodeado.

-¿Quien eres?- habla Batman.

-Yo soy _Cosmic._ Y todos ustedes, han sido _elegidos._

-¿Elegidos para que?

- _Para el viaje._

Dicho eso, Cosmic, comenzo a emanar una luz blanca, mire a mi alrededor, cada uno de nosotros estaba siendo consumido por esta luz.

 _ **En alguna parte...**_

Mire a mi alrededor, nos encontrabamos en la bodega en donde habiamos encontrado a Cosmic. Mi cabeza dolia, me levanto del piso, aun sigo con mi traje de Batgirl.

-¿Estan todos bien?- escucho a Bruce.

-Si- dicen Damian y Tim a la vez.

-¿Que diablos fue eso?- murmura Jason.

-No lo se- digo yo. Con la mirada, busco a Dick, pero no hay signos y señales de el -¿Donde esta Dick?

Todos ven a su alrededor, pero no hay señales de el. Bruce corre hacia la salida de la bodega, todos lo seguimos hasta llegar a las moto. Mi moto, el batmovil, y las motos de Tim y Jason estaban ahi, pero la moto de Dick no estaba.

-Lo contactaremos en la batcave.

Subimos a las motos y nos dirigimos hacia la batcave, la preocupacion mantenia mi mente ocupada, ¿Donde esta? ¿Y si Cosmic lo secuestro?

¿Donde estas Dickie?

 _-Babs, tranquila, encontraremos a Dick. Es parte de lo que hacemos-_ me dice Tim.

 _-Es cierto, despues de todo, es nuestro hermano. Y tu novio, asi que lo encontraremos._

 _-Todd, Drake, hay un problema. Grayson no esta._

-¿A que te refieres con que no esta?- digo yo.

 _-No aparece en las busquedas. Nightwing no existe_ \- escucho a Damian.

Me apresuro y entro al tunel que conduce a la batcave, voy tan rapido que adelanto el batmovil. Llego a la plataforma y dejo mi moto ahi, corro hacia la computadora, en los archivos de la familia, en busqueda coloco el nombre de _Nightwing_. Me quito mi mascara, mientras veo atentamente la computadora. En la pantalla holografica, veia como realizaba la busqueda de archivos, _0 referencias encontradas._

-Ya lo intente- escuche a Bruce.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- murmure con mi voz quebradiza, _esto no puede estar pasando_ -Tiene que estar en alguna parte.

-Lo encontraremos, Barbara. Pero debes calmarte, ¿Si?

-Tengo una idea. Si Nightwing no existe, tal vez es porque Dick nunca se convirtio en Robin.

-Eso, o esta muerto- miro a Jason con mis ojos completamente abiertos.

-Cierra la boca, Todd. No ayudas.

-Pensemos en la posibilidad de que Dick nunca fue Robin. ¿Donde esta?- dice Tim.

-Dick se convirtio en Robin porque el descubrio la batcave.

-Todo eso paso porque tu lo adoptaste- dije.

Bruce no tiene su capucha puesta, entonces me mira y sus ojos se abren como platos, va hacia la computadora, teclea y veo en la pantalla.

 _The_ _Flying Graysons._

En la pantalla aparecen imagenes, noticias, videos de sus presentaciones. Bruce teclea sobre un video, es una presentacion en Los Angeles.

 _-... The Flying Graysons, ejecutando su acto más peligroso, ¡Sin red!- Jack Haly, el maestro ceremonia anunciaba la presentacion. Entonces, aparecen los padres de Dick, haciendo el tipico intercambio de barras, luego, aparece una chica de unos diez años y luego aparece Dick. Diria que tiene unos dieciocho años. Se ve feliz._

-Entonces, sabemos que esta vivo. Pero, aun no sabemos el donde.

-Somos detectives.

-Es bueno saber que no hay otro de nosotros- dijo Tim.

-¿Y como estas seguro de eso, Drake?- miro a Damian. No habia pensado en esa posibilidad.

-Intenta recordar algo sobre Dick, tus recuerdos estan mezclados con los de este universo- explico Tim.

-Pero eso tambien significa que somos los unicos que saben del otro universo- dije.

-Deben ser cuidadosos. Por ahora, todos permaneceremos aqui- dijo Bruce.

-¿Y Alfred?- mire a Jason.

-Aqui, amo Jason- todos nos giramos hacia la entrada. Ahi estaba Alfie, como siempre, con la mejor disposicion del mundo. Baja las escaleras, y se acerca a nosotros con una bandeja con sandwiches en ella.

-Supuse que los jovenes señores y la señorita Barbara estarian hambrientos. Estaba preocupado, en un momento, las comunicaciones se cortaron. Ese tal Cosmic, es un buen hacker.

-Continuare mañana la busqueda de Cosmic. Fue suficiente por hoy. Y ustedes, vayan a descansar.

-Supongo que la señorita Barbara pasara la noche aqui, ¿Cierto amo Bruce?

-Si Alfred.

-Su habitacion ya esta lista.

-Eh... Gracias, Alfie.

Mire a los batchicos y les hice una seña para que subamos las escaleras. Suponiendo que Dick nunca fue adoptado, las habitaciones estan cambiadas. Esto sera dificil. ¿Cual es mi habitacion? En la otra Tierra se supone que mi habitacion es la que esta a un lado de la habitacion de Dick.

Suspiro. _¿Donde estas, amor?_

Finalmente encuentro la que parece ser mia, entro y descubro que es la habitacion de Dick... _en la otra dimension._ Me recuesto en la cama para caer dormida junto a unas cuantas lagrimas.

 _¿Donde estas Dick?_

 _Hola gente! Bienvenidos/as al nuevo prologo de una nueva creacion._

 _La historia consiste que la batfamily es transportada a otra dimension por un villano llamado Cosmic, generando que Nightwing nunca exista. La pregunta aqui es dónde esta Dick y cómo van a volver._

 _Espero que la disfruten. Gracias por leer._


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Mi cabeza duele. Creo que tuve un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, abro mis ojos pero la luz de dia me ciega momentaneamente. _Espera, ¿Luz de dia? ¿Acaso no era de noche?_ Abro mis ojos rapidamente, miro a mi alrededor, veo posters de grupos de musica, un escritorio, un armario, una mesita de noche, la ventana y la puerta. Miro en la mesita de noche, veo una foto familiar, _mis padres, yo y una chica. Dios mio... Mis padres estan vivos._ Frunzo el ceño, _conozco este lugar._ La puerta del lugar es golpeada por unos tres golpecitos. _Tranquilo, Grayson._

-Eh... ¿Quien es?- pregunto, trato de que mi voz suene normal pero no puedo.

-Soy yo, idiota- dijo una chica. Mi cabeza comienza a tener una mezcla se recuerdos, la voz de la chica aparece en mi mente susurrando _"Rachel"_.

-Adelante- inconscientemente bostezo.

La puerta se abre, aparece la chica de la foto familiar, _supongo que es mi hermana_.

-¿Que sucede?- murmuro. Ella entra y me entrega una taza con unos waffles.

-Es hora de despertar, cumpleañero. Mama esta haciendo el desayuno y papa esta asegurando las cuerdas. Asi que... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Dick!- dice la chica. Sonrio, por la sorpresa pero tan bien por el pensamiento de que mis padres estan vivos.

-Gracias, Rach- ella sonrie. Veo los waffles, la miel que esta sobre los waffles forma un 20.

 _"¿En serio? ¿Cumplí 20?"_

Ella deja el lugar, las cortinas están estiradas, me siento en la cama y miro hacia afuera, _estoy en Gotham City._ Miro la comida, veo la taza y reconozco el olor del cafe, bebo el liquido rápidamente y como los waffles. _Hmm..._ Es extraño, tengo recuerdos de este mundo pero tambien los del anterior, todo eso me genera un gran dolor de cabeza. Me levanto, estoy solamente en boxers. Voy al baño para darme un baño.

En cuanto salgo, me coloco una polera negra, una camisa azul sin abrochar, unos pantalones negros y mis vans. Salgo del lugar, reconozco el remolque, _esto es del circo..._ A lo lejos, veo la tienda del circo y el puesto de venta de entradas. A un lado de mi remolque, veo por la ventana que es el remolque de mis padres, y junto a este, esta el de Rachel. _Donde estara mi madre._ Camino sin rumbo, mis pies me guian, me acerco hasta un remolque, abro la puerta y la sonrisa de mi madre se convierte en el mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo.

-Mi bebe- dijo ella, se acerco a mi y me abrazo, no me negue a ese abrazo, sino que lo recibi con ansias y felicidad -Feliz cumpleaños, _Dickie-bird._

-Mama- murmure -Tuve un sueño tan extraño.

Ella se aleja unos centímetros de mi, soy mas alto y ella es mas vieja pero de una forma increible, sigue siendo tan joven como la recuerdo en mis innumerables sueños _y pesadillas_.

-Cuéntame- murmura, entro y me siento en uno de los taburetes.

-Yo... era un niño, tenia nueve años, y recuerdo que en un show aquí en Gotham, nuestro show era saboteado y yo los veía caer- murmure, sentía las lagrimas asomarse en mi ojos, y pronto caían por mis mejillas.

-Oh, cariño- me abrazo, _espero que sea real, porque se siente tan real_ -Eso nunca pasara. Siempre estaremos contigo.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, me giro y veo a mi padre entrar. Sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños muchacho- murmura pero luego su mirada de preocupación aparece en sus ojos -¿Que sucede?

-Una pesadilla- escucho a mi madre.

-Creí que habías dejado de tener pesadillas a los diez- dice el mientras se coloca junto a mi madre. _Las lagrimas definitivamente son de alegria._

-Creo que es la edad lo que me afecto- murmure y reí. Mi padre ríe.

-Si fuera por la edad, tu madre tendría pesadillas desde hace milenios- dice y una carcajada se escapa de mi boca, la expresión indignada de mi madre es única.

-¡John!- le dice mama -¿Acaso me estas diciendo vieja?

-No lo se- dice el, se acerca a ella y la abraza, mi madre rie y se besan.

 _Daría mi vida para_ _dejar este momento en mi mente para siempre._

-¿Que hora es?- pregunte.

-11:10 am. ¿Por que?- pregunta mi madre.

-Pensaba en ir a recorrer la ciudad- murmure.

-¡Oh! Ya lo olvidaba- dijo papa. Fruncí el ceño, mi madre da un chillido de emoción. Mi papa me entrega una pequeña caja, la emoción me consume, _¿Que sera?_ Me siento como un niño en navidad.

-Con tu madre lo pensamos y creemos que es momento de tengas tu propio vehículo.

-¿Un auto?- dije sonriente.

-No. Pero deberías verlo por ti mismo.

Abrí la cajita, por el formato de la llave puedo deducir que es una moto. Veo la marca _MV Augusta_ , debido al diseño apostaria que es una _F3_. Me levanto y salgo del remolque, entonces mis deducciones son correctas. _Eso significa que soy el mismo Dick Grayson del otro mundo._

-Wow... Es hermosa- _que pequeño es el universo, es una moto completamente negra pero en la parte delantera forma una V muy obtusa, similar a mi traje de Nightwing._

 _Nightwing..._ Oh por Dios, como soy tan idiota para olvidarme de Bruce y los chicos... Y Babs. _¿Donde estaran?_

-¿Dick, sucede algo?- escucho a mama.

-No... Todo es fantastico- entonces, recuerdo que Jason tiene esta moto.

-Asi que... ¿Por que no vas a dar una vuelta en ella?- escucho a papa.

Sonrio, voy a mi habitacion, tomo una chaqueta negra, mi billera y mi telefono. Vuelvo donde esta mi moto, veo a mis padres y a mi hermana. _Esto es sorprendente._ Incerto la llave y acelero, alejandome del grupo familiar. Debo buscar respuestas, pero primero, necesito saber que sucede aqui en Gotham.

Voy por el puente Madisom Avenue, este me conecta directo por Grand Avenue, necesitaba volver al lugar de la escena del crimen. Es cierto, no iba con mi equipo, de hecho ni siquiera existe Nightwing, lo que significa que nunca fui Robin, y que nunca fui adoptado por Bruce Wayne. Nunca conoci a Barbara. Ni a Jason, Tim o Damian. Llegue a Industrial Park, estacione mi moto, veo la tierra, las marcas de neumaticos siguen frescas. _Estuvieron aqui, anoche._ _¿Y si ellos no me recuerdan?_ No puedo correr ese riesgo, si voy a la Wayne Manor, tal vez no me reconozcan y creeran que estoy loco si hablo sobre esto. _Debes focalizarte en encotrar la forma de volver, Grayson. Pero, ¿Realmente quiero volver?_

Entre en la bodega, veo las ventanas, _estan quebradas_ , miro a mi alrededor. Debe haber algo que me diga donde estan. Me agacho y miro determinadamente cada centimetro del piso de la bodega, _ahi esta lo que busco._ Tomo el cabello rojo, el largo y el color son propios de Barbara. Eso significa que estuvieron aqui. Salgo de la bodega y subo a mi moto, la enciendo para salir del Industrial Park.

 _Piensa Grayson_... Al no ser el hijo de Bruce Wayne, nunca fui Robin o Nightwing, asi que Nightwing no existe, pero... _¿Quien fue el primer Robin?_ Tal vez Jason... Realmente no estoy seguro. Tengo que buscar una de las casas de seguridad de Bruce, asi poder acceder al equipo e investigar.

 _Reconozco las calles,_ _esto es Franklin Avenue_ , _estoy cerca del Penthouse._ Sigo mi camino y automaticamente me detengo en la pasteleria en la que siempre compro cheese-cake. Me bajo y camino dentro del local, tal vez me pierda el almuerzo familiar pero _debo buscar a mi otra familia._

* * *

 _Hola gente, he aquí con otra novela nueva. Haha, Sinceramente, a mi me encantó la trama de Parallel World, siempre quise hacer una novela en la cual los padres de Dick estuvieran vivos. By the way, ¿Quién creen que es el primer Robin?_

 _Esta novela consta de 14 capitulos, así que disfrutenla._


	3. Capitulo 2

Jason se encontraba conduciendo el BMW de Bruce ya que, este se encargaba de la busqueda de Dick. Bueno, nosotros tambien lo hacemos pero a nuestra manera. Tim y Damian estaban en el asiento de atras, ninguno molestaba al otro, tal vez es porque saben que no es el momento. Pasamos por el penthouse, habiamos pensado en la alternativa de que Dick estuviera ahi pero no sabemos si recuerda quien es, asi que es una mala idea. Todos estabamos distraidos, la idea de que Dick no estuviera en la familia, era chocante. No sabemos como inicio esta familia, _o tal vez si_ , pero se que no es lo mismo sin Richard Grayson-Wayne.

Miraba por la ventana, pasamos nuestra pasteleria favorita, _hacen los mejores cheese-cake_ , entonces, _todo fue tan lento._

El motociclista se nos adelanto, pero de pronto su moto se detiene, Jason apenas frena pero eso no impidio que arrastraramos la moto. Cuando se detuvo, todos nos bajamos inmediatamente, vemos la moto pero esta partida en dos. Me giro buscando algun cuerpo, hacia la acera del lado izquierdo, estaba el cuerpo que buscaba. El chico estaba de lado, dando la espalda hacia nosotros. Tim y yo corremos hacia el chico, Tim se arrodilla y le quita cuidadosamente el casco. Mi expresion de sorpresa supera todo lo que haya visto en este mundo.

Busco a Jason, quien viene rapidamente con Damian, ambos miran al chico. Tim revisa su pulso cardiaco.

-Esta estable. Creo que se desmayo por el impacto. Deberiamos llamar a una ambulancia.

Las sirenas de policias suenan por el lugar, veo a lo lejos a mi papa acercarse.

-Barbara- murmura mi nombre -¿Estas bien?

-Si, es solo que chocamos con este chico y ahora esta inconsciente. Creo que debemos llevarlo al hospital.

Mi padre mira al chico, asiente y veo como unos paramedicos vienen a tomar el cuerpo.

-¿Estan todos bien?- le pregunta a los chicos.

-Si- dice Jason.

-Uno de ustedes debera venir a la estacion a declarar. El resto de ustedes puede ir...

-Iremos al hospital. Es lo menos que podemos hacer hasta que el chico despierte.

-Esta bien. Los enviare en una patrulla- murmura y sonrio.

-Yo ire a declarar. Ustedes preocupense de Dick. ¿Si?- nos dice Jason.

-Esta bien. Llama a Bruce y avisa lo que acaba de suceder.

El asiente y se va con mi padre en la patrulla. Mientras que Tim, Damian y yo, subimos al BMW para ir directamente al Gotham General. Iba a una gran velocidad, _al menos encontramos a Dick._ El telefono de Tim suena y vibra, indicando una llamada entrante.

-¿Si?- dice y me mira -Es Bruce- me susurra y siento. -Va conduciendo... No, Jason fue con el comisionado... ¿Que? Oh. Ok, yo le digo. Adios.

-¿Y?

-Bruce ya llego al hospital- dice.

-¿Como llego tan rapido mi padre?- pregunta Damian.

-Es Batman- dije.

Llegamos al hospital, estacionamos el auto, entramos rapidamente a urgencias para preguntar por Dick.

-Hola, disculpe, acaban de ingresar a un chico de cabello negro. Su nombre es Richard Grayson, ¿Donde esta?- pregunte a la recepcionista, quien al cabo de unos cuantos segundos me dio la informacion.

-El Sr. Grayson esta en la sala de recuperaciones. Aun no despierta. Sexto piso, habitacion 619.

-Gracias- junto a Tim y Damian fuimos hacia los ascensores, esperamos por estos.

Una vez en el piso, caminamos en busca de la habitacion, _617... 618... 619._ Doy golpecitos y abren la puerta, es Bruce. Entramos y veo que tambien esta Jason, _¿Como es que llego antes que nosotros?_

-¿Como es que llegaste antes que nosotros?

-Surgio algo, asi que me hicieron testificar en la patrulla mientras me traian hacia aqui- explico. _Espera, ¿Si quiera es eso legal?_

-Entonces, este es el Dick Grayson de esta dimension- dijo Damian mirando el cuerpo de Dick.

Desde que Dick tomo el manto y la capucha mientras Bruce no estaba _entre los vivos_ , Dick se convirtio en un _digno_ hermano para Damian, es el único quien realmente el apoyo total de Damian, obviamente, ademas de Bruce. Puede que Damian no lo admita por completo, pero el quiere mucho a Dick y se preocupa.

-Estoy algo asustada de que no sea nuestro Dick- murmuro -¿Que haremos si no nos recuerda?

Miro a Bruce. Tim estaba sentado en la silla junto a la camilla. Jason estaba apoyado en la pared al otro lado de la camilla. Bruce miraba hacia la ventana, _estaba meditando._ Yo estaba frente a la camilla de Dick. Damian estaba a los pies de la camilla.

-Hey preciosa, ¿Crees que olvidaria una cara tan hermosa como la tuya?- la sorpresa me invade, de hecho, a todos nosotros, supongo. Bruce se gira a ver a Dick.

-¿Que recuerdas?- le pregunta Bruce.

-Que el viernes en la mañana tengo examen de economia y que en la noche patrullare con Robin. ¿Por que lo preguntas?

-No estamos en _nuestra_ Gotham- dijo Jason.

-Dimelo a mi- murmuro Dick.

-¿Por que?- pregunto Tim.

-Tengo una hermana de doce años y mis padres estan vivos- dijo causando un silencio incomodo.

-¿Tus padres estan vivos?- murmure sorprendida.

-Si. Es... Wow. Ni siquiera se como explicarlo.

-Eso significa que nunca fuiste mi hermano- murmuro Damian, su mirada estaba perdida.

-¿Que? No, no, no. _Little D_ , estamos en otra dimension, asi que seguimos siendo hermanos. _Los mejores Robin & Batman,_¿Recuerdas?- murmuro Dick tratando de subirle el animo a Damian.

-¿Que es lo que sabes de esta dimension?- pregunto Tim.

Dick se sienta en la camilla de hospital -Nightwing no existe. Eso es lo único.

-Media novedad- dijo Jason

Entonces, golpean la puerta, Dick murmura un adelante, esta se abre, aparece un hombre, una mujer y una niña. El hombre es de la estatura de Dick, cabello negro y ojos azules, debe estar en sus 40. La mujer tiene cabello castaño, ojos verdes y cercana a mi estatura, ella debe estar tambien cerca de los 30. Y la niña es de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, cercana a la edad de Damian.

-Richard, hijo, estaba tan preocupada cuando nos llamaron del hospital. Sabia que la idea de una moto era mala. Pero como siempre tu padre, solo se escucha a si mismo- dijo la mujer, _supongo que es la madre de Dick._

-Mary, calmate. El chico esta bien, ademas, hay mas gente- dice el hombre, quien supongo que es el padre de Dick y la niña es la hermana.

-Oh- murmuro la Sra. Grayson. Ella mira hacia su alrededor y rie. _Tiene muchos parecidos a Dick._

Bruce se acerca a los padres de Dick.

-Sr y Sra. Grayson. Un placer conocerlos, soy Bruce Wayne. Lamento lo que acaba de suceder con Richard.

-El gusto es nuestro, Sr. Wayne. Y muchas gracias por cubrir los gastos. Por cierto, yo soy John y ella es mi esposa Mary- dijo el padre de Dick.

-No es problema- Bruce sonrio.

-Seria un honor para nosotros que usted junto a su familia asistieran al show de esta noche- dijo Mary, veo que de su bolso saca unos boletos. Se los extiende hacia Bruce y él los acepta.

-Genial. Iremos al circo- dijo Jason.

-Bueno, ire a buscar a una enfermera para las indicaciones. Y nuevamente, gracias Sr. Wayne.

Dicho eso, los padres de Dick salieron de la habitacion junto a la hermana de Dick.

-Bruce. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?- murmuro Dick.

-Escucho.

-Necesito un traje. No dejaré que ustedes hagan toda la investigacion. ¿Crees tenerlo listo en la noche?

-Si- el dice.


	4. Capitulo 3

Acomode mi traje, estaba nervioso y no sabia porque. Me mire al espejo, eran las 7:40 pm., y el show comenzaba a las 8:00 pm. _Bruce y los demas ya deberian estar aqui._ Luego de haber vuelto del hospital, mi mama obviamente me dio un sermon de que debo andar con cuidado, y a pesar de que Bruce le dijo a mis padres que el pagaria la moto, igualmente mi mama me dijo que no volveria a tocar una moto hasta que cumple los 90 años. Y si mi mama lo dice, _habla muy en serio._

Mi traje era azul, con un pajaro en el pecho. Es muy similar al traje de invierno que usaba cuando era niño. _Vaya... Como cambian las cosas._ Suspiro, _¿Que hare cuando deba volver?_ Es obvio que los extrañare pero, ¿Soportare perderlos nuevamente?

La puerta de mi remolque es golpeada, camino hacia esta y abro la puerta. Ahi esta mi hermosa novia, con un bolso en sus manos. Tomo su mano y la adentro en el remolque, cierro la puerta y me giro a mirarla.

-Hola chico maravilla- murmuro ella, y antes de que yo respondiera, ella se acerca a besarme.

Sonrio para mi mismo.

-Hola preciosa- digo -No sabes cuanto te extrañe.

-Dimelo a mi. Llegue a pensar que estabas muerto.

-Yo pense que no me recordabas, pero aparentemente, me recuerdas- dije.

Ella rio y me abrazo.

- _Te amo-_ me dijo.

 _-Tambien yo-_ murmure en su oido.

Ella se separo unos centimetros y me beso. Sus labios seguian siendo la misma hermosa creacion que en la otra dimension. Algo cae al piso, haciendo que los dos demos un pequeño salto.

Nos miramos y reimos.

Me agacho para tomar el bolso, y se lo entrego.

-¿Que? No. Eso es tuyo. _Daddy-Bats_ te lo envia- dice ella sentandose en la cama.

Dejo el bolso en la cama y me siento para poder revisar el contenido.

 _Una cuerda de alta tensión. 150 batarangs. Un disrruptor. Un lanza ganchos. Computadora holografica. Scanner. Set de comunicadores. 50 teasers. Bombas de humo. Bombas de humo. Seis palos de escrima con teasers. Dos mascaras de domino. Un traje de kevlar y nomex._

Sonrio.

 _Gracias Bruce._

-¿Donde estan los demas?- pregunte.

-Deben venir en camino. Decidi adelantarme para, ya sabes... _Pasar tiempo de calidad contigo_.

 **Bruce Wayne.**

El camino hacia la ubicacion del Circo Haly fue eterno. Se suponia que Barbara nos guardaria los lugares, a pesar de que tendriamos los mejores puestos del lugar. Solo yo habia tenido el honor de ver _media_ presentacion de _The Flying Grayson._ Durante el tiempo que Dick fue Batman, Damian admitio que, en cuanto Dick le conto la historia de _como se convirtio en Robin,_ se paso una semana entera viendo videos de Dick y su familia en espectaculos.

La idea de que los padres de _mi hijo_ esten vivos es... no lo se. Al igual que él, comprendo y _sé_ por experiencia propia lo que es extrañar a tus padres, despues de todo, _vi a mis padres morir a los ocho años._

Entramos en la carpa, veo un grupo de niños pequeños siendo maravillados por los malabares de un payaso. Habia mucho de este mundo que aun no lograba deducir o descubrir, necesito averiguar _quien es Cosmic y que es lo que quiere con nosotros._

-Padre. La funcion esta por comenzar- la voz de Damian me distrajo de los multiples pensamientos que tenia.

Caminamos hacia nuestros asientos, ahi estaba Barbara con una bolsa de palomitas. Al vernos, sonrie.

-¿Por que se demoraron tanto?- pregunto ella.

-Tu te fuiste antes- dijo Jason.

Jason y Tim estaban en la fila anterior a la mia, Barbara estaba a mi lado izquierdo y Damian a mi lado izquierdo.

-¿Ansioso?- le pregunto Barbara a Damian.

-¿Por que lo estaria?- respondio el, teniendo esta actitud madura.

-¿Hablas en serio? Incluso hasta despues de que Dick viviera con Bruce, The Flying Graysons eran considerados los mejores acrobatas del mundo- dijo Tim.

-Silencio, Drake. No hablaba contigo.

-No me interesa. Creeme, Dick nunca ha mostrado su verdadero potencial siendo _NW_ \- comentó Tim.

-¿Como sabes?

-Tim estuvo esa noche. Al igual que yo, solo que el no lo vio. Solo escucho.

Damian miraba punto muerto. Dijo nada, yo le iba a hablar cuando los reflectores se apagaron para solo iluminar el centro.

-¡Damas y caballeros!- de la plataforma central, aparece el maestro de ceremonia, _Jack Haly._ -¡Niños de todas las edades! Bienvenido Circo Internacional Haly... Con actos de nivel mundial, presentamos a la atraccion principal... Por favor, demosle un gran aplauso a esta maravillosa familia... _¡The Flying Graysons!_

Luces de multiples colores iluminan el lugar. De los mastiles aparecen tanto John y Mary, hacen una rutina que deja al publico sorprendido. De reojo veo a Damian, quien esta atento y sorprendido al espectaculo. La musica que sonaba era algo clasico y lento. Pero luego cambia a un ritmo electronico, varias canciones eran de las que Dick escucha en el _Nest._ Los Sr. y Sra. Grayson dejan los trapecios, entonces Rachel y Richard Grayson, se apropian de estos. En cuanto aparecieron ellos dos, el publico se puso euforico. Noto que en el traje de Dick se encuentra el mismo simbolo del traje de Nightwing.

Pero entonces, solo la chica estaba haciendo su rutina, Dick la observaba con la sonrisa mas feliz que podia otorgar al publico. Conociendolo, esta feliz de poder hacer esto junto a su familia.

La chica termina con su rutina, entonces Dick aparece haciendo un cuatriple. El publico estaba euforico, todos sorprendidos por la acrobacia que solo tres _o tal vez cuatro_ personas en el mundo pueden realizar. La ultima vez que vi a Richard realizar un cuatruple fue cuando tenia 16 años en una mision encubierta al Circo Haly. El continuaba la presentacion, sabia que él a pesar de ya no estar en el circo, entrenaba continuamente sus acrobacias, intentando mejorar lo máximo posible.

Dick terminó de hacer su acrobacia. John, Mary, Rachel y finalmente Dick, comenzaron con la rutina grupal, Dick vuelve al mastil para recibir a su hermana. John sostiene a Mary y Mary sostiene a Rachel, cuando ella esta a punto de soltarse, el trapecio se destruye por completo.


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Dick Grayson.**_

Llego al mastil principal para recibir a Rachel, pero entonces veo tambalear el trapecio que sostiene a toda mi familia. Intento no entrar en panico, asi que busco el arpon y cuerda, lo afirmo al mastil.

Entonces ellos comienzan a caer, me lanzo para poder alcanzar a mi padre, _lo logre._ Mi madre sostenia a Rachel, y mi padre sostenia a mi madre. Suspire. _Lo mas complicado ya paso._

-¡Rachel!- le grite a mi hermana, ella me miro, notaba como las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas -Intenta subir.

Los las reacciones de Rachel, se que esta en shock. Pero si quiero salvar a mi familia, necesito que salga de ese shock. _No se cuanto resistire._ Ella con la ayuda de mi madre comienza a subir por sobre mi padre y yo, cuando logra llegar al mastil, pienso en alguna forma de ayudar a mis padres. _Entonces, recuerdo la red que oculte._

-¡Dick!- era el grito de mi madre. Pero que ya no puede mas. _Solo resiste._

Miro a mi alrededor, buscando a alguien que pueda ayudarme. Un grito se escapa de mi, miro a mi hermana.

-¡Rachel! ¡Coloca la red!- le grito.

Ella baja rapidamente, pero se que no puede sola. Entre el publico, encuentro a Jason y Tim. En cuanto sus miradas se conectan a la mia, ellos saben que hacer. Se levantan rapidamente, Rachel solo ha colocado un parte de la red, veo a Tim colocar una parte y a Jason la otra, Rachel coloca la ultima esquina que falta, Jay revisa que este firme y asiente hacia mi.

-¡Mama! ¡Papa! Han colocado la red, asi que los dejare caer.

Ambos asientes y suelto la mano de mi padre. En mi memoria, el grito de mi madre cuando los vi caer a los nueve años regresa a mi cabeza de una forma muy diferente. _Eran ellos lo que me veian caer._

Mis padres caen sobre la red. Yo suelto un suspiro. Ellos finalmente dejan la red. A lo lejos, escucho las sirenas de policia, trato de soltar las cuerdas que amarre a mi pero no puedo. Cuando finalmente me suelto, veo una 9mm y a quien crei que nunca veria.

 _Tony Zucco._

La distancia de mi cuerpo no es mucha, asi que me balanceo en la cuerda para caer cerca del mafioso que arruino mi vida en el otro mundo. _Siento que vuelo..._ Agarro impulso, y me suelto, el dispara hacia mi, pero esquivo los disparos. Hago una caida perfecta, corro hacia el, apunta pero yo soy mas rapido y le arrebato la 9mm. La tiro al piso y lo golpeo directo a la mandibula. El cae al piso, y yo lo miro.

-Eso es por tratar de matar a mi familia- murmure. Veo al comisionado James Gordon acercarse junto a dos policias.

-Bien hecho, muchacho. Nosotros nos encargamos desde ahora- murmuro. Veo como toda la gente comienza a salir.

En el escenario, habian unas camillas y unas enfermeras que estaba atendian a mis padres y a mi hermana, aun seguian en shock. Mientras los policias se llevaban a Zucco, siento algo extraño en mi brazo, levanto este para ver, _una bala me ha rozado._ Me acerco a una de las enfermeras. Mientras esta termina de curar mi herida, me da las indicaciones sobre esta. _Nada de golpes ni movimientos peligrosos._ Como niño bueno, asenti. Una vez que ella me dejara solo, mis hermanos se acercaron a mi.

-¿Estas bien, Dick?- fue lo primero que Tim pregunto.

-Si... ¿Que fue todo esto?- murmure.

-Juraria que mientras Zucco me disparaba, el murmuraba algo. Realmente no lo se, creo que estoy loco- eso ultimo lo dije para mi mismo.

-¿Pero por que querria asesinar a tus padres?- dijo Jason.

-No lo se... Digo, tampoco recuerdo nada.

-¿A que te refieres con nada?

-Antes de los 14 años, es una mente en blanco. ¿Ustedes pueden recordar algo?- dije.

-En realidad no mucho... ¿A que va todo esto, Grayson?- dijo Damian.

Frunzo el ceño. _Tal vez no sera que..._

Me levanto de la camilla y camino hacia mis padres, quienes hablan con Gordon y Bruce.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunte. La expresion de mi madre me decia que nada bueno pasaba en el momento.

-Ingresaremos a tus padres y tu hermana al programa de proteccion de testigos- dijo Jamea Gordon. Descubro que Babs estaba detras de mi, sosteniendo mi mano.

-¿Que? ¿Por que?

-Esta no es la primera vez que sucede algo similar, Richard- dijo papa.

-¿Y que hay de mi?

-El Sr. Wayne cuidara de ti hasta que sea seguro- dijo mi mama.

-Pero...- mi respiracion se acelero. _Concentrate, Grayson, es una ventaja, asi volveras pronto a casa_.

-Dejarte aqui en el circo es muy peligroso muchacho. Divulgaremos el rumor de la muerte de tus padres, y Bruce te adoptara hasta que todo esto se solucione- explico Gordon.

-Richard Wayne- murmure para mi mismo. _Quien diria que volveria a tener el nombre..._

-Si- escucho a Bruce -No te preocupes. Todo se solucionara y _volveremos a casa pronto, Dick._

-Si... _eso es lo que me temo._

Suspire.

Me giro hasta la salida, camine hasta mi remolque. ¿Por que cuando finalmente estoy con mis padres, me separan nuevamente de ellos? ¿Acaso he obrado mal? ¿Soy mal hijo para Bruce? Tomo una maleta y empiezo a guardar mi ropa. Una pequeña lagrima cae por mi mejilla, ¿Acaso asi dolia cuando deje el circo hace años? Mis padres estan vivos pero, _¿Por que debe doler demasiado?_

Habian pasado 50 minutos desde que empaque mis cosas. Habia guardado todo lo que tenia. _Lo cual era bastante_. No sabia a donde llevarian a mis padres. Pero iban a estar seguros. _Eso es todo lo que me importa._

Sali del remolque, ahi estaban mis padres con unas expresiones tristes.

-¿Por que las caras? Estan vivos- dije.

-Mi bebe... Te debemos la vida- dijo mi madre.

-Mama... Haria lo que sea para que ustedes tres esten sanos y a salvo. Puede que nos separen, pero es por la seguridad de la familia. No me gustaria que Rachel creciera sin ustedes, _es horrible._

-Entiendo tu punto, pero Dick... ¿Estaras seguro en esa mansion?

-No hay lugar mas seguro que la _Wayne Manor._

-Te extrañare- dijo Rach.

-Tambien yo. Buscare la forma de contactarlos. Despues de todo, soy un genio.

-Antes de que te vayas, hijo- murmuro mi padre -¿Como sabias que esto sucederia?

Mire a mis padres.

-No lo se- _detesto mentirles en la cara._

Me acerque a abrazarlos, _no quiero dejarlos._ Ambos besaron mi frente y suspire. Me gire para alejarme hacia la patrulla policial del GCPD.

 _¿Por que las despedidas deben doler?_


	6. Capitulo 5

Me baje de la patrulla y camine hacia la mansion. _Es como la recordaba._ Segui y toque el timbre. Unos segundos despues, Tim abrio la puerta... _Espera, ¿Tim? ¿Donde esta Alfred?_

-¡Dick! Has llegado. Por cierto, Alfred no es nuestro Alfie- susurra.

Asenti. Entre y Tim me guio hasta el estudio de Bruce, quien queria hablar conmigo. Entre y cerre la puerta.

-¿Como te sientes?- me pregunta.

-Como el niño de nueve años que adoptaste años atras- rei -¿Donde esta Alfred?

-Haciendo compras. Lamento lo que sucedio con tus padres.

-No te preocupes. Al menos, fue lindo mientras duro. En fin, ¿Sucede algo?

-Ultimamente he notado cosas raras en la mansion. Y he descubierto que tus padres no son los únicos que estan vivos.

-Espera, ¿Me estas diciendo que mis "abuelos" estan vivos?- _este universo es cada vez mas raro._

-Exacto. Y no es lo único. La madre de Jason esta viva.

-¿Y el lo sabe?

-No.

-Bruce... Nada de secretos, ¿O acaso lo has olvidado? No sera nuestro mundo pero seguimos siendo nosotros.

-Lo se. Planeo decirle despues del patrullaje.

-No. Ahora- declare -¿Sabes? Ire por Jaybird.

Sonrei. Sali del estudio de Bruce, camine a la sala principal, ahi estaban mis tres hermanos y mi novia.

-Hola pajaritos- sonrei.

-¡Dick!- dice Babs. Se levanta y me abraza. Besa mi mejilla.

-Hablamos despues, ¿Si?- ella asiente -Jaybird, sigueme.

El se sorprende pero atina inmediatamente. Se levanta y me sigue el paso. Llegamos al estudio de Bruce y nos encontramos con Alfred.

-Alfred- habla Bruce -Te presento a...

- _Master Dick... ¿Es usted?_ \- dice Alfie, _espera... ¿Que?_

-Eh... Ese soy yo- sonrei confundido -Supongo que usted es Alfred Pennyworth, el mayordomo. Los chicos me hablaron se usted. Es un placer- digo yo. De momento, Alfie se ve sorprendido, pero luego suspira. Nos sonrie y se retira. _¿Nos conociamos de antes?_

-Bruce...- decimos Jay y yo al mismo tiempo. El se encoje de hombros.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunta Jason.

-Bruce acaba de descubrir dos cosas desde que hemos llegado aqui. Aparentemente, mis padres no son los únicos vivos...

-Jason, tu madre tambien esta viva.

El shock y la sorpresa invaden a mi hermano menor. Veo que se sienta en la silla que habia. _Pobre Jaybird._

-¿Jay... estas bien?- pregunte.

-Esto quiere decir que yo nunca mori a manos del Joker, pero, ¿Como me volvi Robin?

-No lo se- dijo Bruce.

-¿Y si le preguntamos a Alfred?- dijo Jay.

-Eso es algo que todos debemos decidir- murmure. Bruce asiente. _Ire por ellos._

Entonces, la puerta del estudio se abre rapidamente. Era Tim.

-Rapido... Deberian venir a ver esto- dice.

Los cuatro salimos, entonces, con muchas bolsas se tiendas de ropa, Stephanie Brown y Cassandra Cain se encuentran frente a nosotros.

-Lamento la demora. Pero nos perdimos. _Alguien_ dijo que era mejor tomar la ruta 56, pero tenias que meter la pata, Steph- dijo la morena.

-Claro. Ahora yo tengo la culpa. Cada vez que voy a Metropolis con Tim, tomo esa ruta- dijo la rubia.

 _¿Pero... que no Steph vivia con su madre?_

-Oh... Hola- me dijo Steph -Soy Stephanie Brown, la mejor amiga de Cassie y novia de Tim. Yo vivo aqui- ella sonrei.

-Soy Cassandra Wayne- me dice la morena -Ignora a Steph, esta hiperventilada.

-Eh... Soy Richard, se puede decir que soy el nuevo- murmure, _nunca habia sido tan incomodo._

 _Esperen... ¿Acaso Steph dijo que ella era novia de Tim?_

-Es un gusto, chicas- dimi mejor sonrisa.

 _Es obvio que no son nuestras Steph y Cass._

Ya eran las 11pm, estaba en mi habitacion. _Aburrido_. Se todo lo que deba saber de la _Batfamily_ pero debo parecer como el idiota que no sabe nada. Decido desempacar. Entre mis cosas, tomo mi computadora y la instalo, encuentro mis audifonos y el cargador de mi telefono. Conecto ambos y me recuesto en la cama. No tenia mucho para hacer, despues de todo, no puedo entrar a la batcave. _Debo hablar con Bruce._

Golpean la puerta de mi habitacion.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abre mostrando a Bruce.

-Estoy aburrido- dije inmediatamente.

-Lo se. Por eso te dejo bajar a la batcave.

-¿Y que hay de Alfie?

-Le dije quien eras.

-¿Ah?

-Nightwing.

-Ok- sonrei. _Pero las ganas de hacer algo son consumidas por un bostezo_.

-Te sugiero que descanses. Mañana comenzarás.

-No tengo problema con eso- sonrei -¿Quien no ira a patrullar?

-Damian- me respondio -Esta lloviendo alla afuera y sabes que odia las tormentas.

- _Little D.._ Le preguntare si quiere ver peliculas conmigo.

 **Dos horas mas tarde...**

-Grayson, dejame en paz- murmuro un Damian muy molesto.

-Pero dime, ¿Que hay de malo con un abrazo?

-Todo.

- _Oh... Little D_ \- murmure sonriendo pero Damian estana serio, ni siquiera me miraba -¿Que te sucede? ¿Acaso estas enojado contigo?

-Nada que te incumba, Grayson.

-Damian...

-¿Que sucede si te alejas?

- _Oh..._

-Fuiste el primero en confiar en mi sin tener que recibir algo a cambio... Dick, eres el mejor hermano mayor de todos, no sabria que hacer sin ti- entonces, un trueno suena y rapidamente Damian se esconde en mi pecho. Doy una risa, miro a la puerta, ahi esta Babs.

-Hola _chicos maravillas._ ¿Interrumpo algo?

-Damian me decia cuan buen hermano soy- era tan notable el orgullo en mi voz que Babs solo rio.

-Pensaba en hacerte compañia, pero creo que alguien me ha ganado- ella entro y se sento en el borde de la cama.

-Para la proxima, Gordon. Es mi hermano, no el tuyo- dijo Damian.

-Babs...- le sonrei.

-Para la proxima- ella se levanta, viene a mi lado, me besa y se retira de la habitacion.

Unos cinco minutos despues, cai dormido.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Wayne Manor| Diciembre** **3, 2016.** **11:26 am.**

Me encontraba desayunando, a mi lado, estaba Barbara hablando con Tim y Jason. Yo estaba en silencio, ellos decian lo necesario pero yo no estaba de muchas ganas de hablar. En realidad, tenia ese sentimiento de querer estar solo.

-Dick- me llama Barbara -¿Que sucede?

-No lo se. Estoy algo cansado- murmure.

-Escuchar eso de ti es raro, es como escuchar a Bruce que no saldra a patrullar.

-Por cierto, Bruce no les dijo, ¿O si?- pregunto Jason.

-Si supiera de que hablas, te responderia- dijo Tim.

-Los padres de Bruce estan vivos- dijo Jaybird.

-No jodas, Jason. Dick, ¿Es cierto?- dijo mi novia.

-Es cierto- deje unos segundos la mirada de mi plato de cereal para mirar a Tim y Babs -Y no es solo eso, la madre de Jason esta viva.

-Eso quiere decir que Jason nunca murio a manos del Joker- dijo Babs.

-Pense lo mismo, pero no podemos estar muy seguros de ello- mire a Tim, asenti.

-En realidad, si los padres de Bruce nunca murieron, ¿Como es que el hombre es Batman? Todos sabemos esa historia, todo esto es tan confuso- dije.

-Buen razonamiento, pero ya tengo la respuesta- todos nos giramos a ver a Bruce, quien parece que acaba de llegar del entrenamiento matutino junto a Damian.

-¿Y?- hablamos todos.

-Les dispararon, pero no fueron heridas permanentes. Se descubrio a la mafia detras de todo, asi que...

-Programa para proteccion de testigos- dije.

-Si. Aparentemente, vivi alejados de ellos durante la infancia y adolescencia. Luego Batman se encargo de la mafia.

-¿Maroni o Falcone?- pregunto Jason.

-Ambos- respondio. Damian se preparo una taza de leche y Bruce una de cafe. Ambos se sentaron en los puestos que quedaban.

-Pero ellos se odian, ¿Como es eso posible?

-Sea lo que sea, ellos estan vivos. Mis padres estan vivos. La madre de Jason esta viva- murmure con una sonrisa -Pero de alguna forma, el destino nos reunio. Se supone que la tragedia era la que nos unió.

-¿Y que hay de mis padres?- hablo Tim. Ahora que lo recuerdo, sus padres estan en el mismo programa, pero...

-Apuesto que estan bien- dijo Jason.

Tim suspiro. Desgraciadamente, comparto su sentimiento.

Me levanto de mi asiento, dejo mi plato vacio en el fregadero y me marcho a mi habitacion. Por alguna razon que desconosco, estoy triste, ¿Acaso es por lo de mis padres? No he hablado del tema con nadie, tampoco me veo capaz de hacerlo, pero debo. Lo se, es extraño pero se que alguien lograra comprenderme.

Me despojo del pijama y camino al bajo que hay en mi habitacion, _una ducha caliente hara que todo pase_. Suspiro, _diablos, ¿Que me sucede? Parezco adolescente depresivo._ El pensamiento me hace reir, creo que solo necesito despejar mi mente, despues de todo, como le dije a mi madre, _es por su seguridad._ Cierro mis ojos y dejo que el agua caiga por mi cara, entonces, unas manos masajean mi espalda.

-Hola chico maravilla- me giro para encararla. Ahi estaba ella, con una sonrisa traviesa -Te dije que me debias una.

-Barbara... No hare el amor en la ducha contigo, bueno... Al menos no aqui.

-Cariño, trabajamos de noche. Como dice mi papa, aprovecha la oportunidad.

-¿De verdad tenias que mencionar a tu padre cuando estoy a punto de ceder?- ambos reimos.

-Tienes razon, lo lamento. Por cierto, ¿Como estas?

-Como un adolescente depresivo.

-Linda forma de expresarse, Richard. ¿Que tan serio es?

-Para ser curado con helado y una caminata por el parque.

-Excelente, en cuanto terminemos aqui, iremos por helado y a caminar, para reirnos de las personas.

-Oye, dejamos de hacer eso a los 15 años.

-Dick, acabo de descubrir que soy tres años mas joven. ¡Tengo diecinueve! ¡No veintiuno!

Reí.

-Dejame decirte que sigues siendo hermosa.

-Gracias- beso mis labios, sonrei. Ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho. El agua caia sobre nosotros.

Relajaba mi cuerpo.

Entonces, caí en la cuenta.

-¿Dijiste tres años?

-Eh... Si, ¿Por?

-Se supone que cumpli 20... Entonces... Aún no conocíamos a Damian. Y Jason... Bueno, aun no teniamos buena relacion.

-No lo habia pensado...- dijo, se separo un poco de mi -Dick, para esta fecha, _Tierra de Nadie_ habia terminado hace un mes. Antes de eso fue el terremoto en Gotham. Y antes de eso fue...

-La invasion del Alcance, y la muerte de Wally- ahora entendía su punto. -¿Crees que este vivo?

-Deberia. Pero... ¿Por que no bajamos a la batcave?- ella sonrio.

-Barbara Jean Gordon. No dejare que bajes desnuda- ella rie, acaricia mi mejilla.

-Entonces, terminemos con este baño y vamos a investigar.

Luego de habernos secado y colocarnos ropa limpia, Babs y yo bajamos hacia la batcave, alli estaba Bruce utilizando la computadora. En cuanto nos acercamos, el se gira a vernos.

-¿Que han descubierto?- nos pregunta

-En realidad, hemos venido a confirmar nuestras hipótesis- dije.

-¿Que hipótesis?- dice interesado.

-Young Justice- sonrei.

-Ok- Babs y yo nos colocamos a cada lado de Bruce para tener visión de la pantalla holografica. El ingresa el nombre en la busqueda de los archivos de la JLA.

En la pantalla aparece como _"Proyect Young Justice League"._ El abre el archivo. _Misiones, integrantes, enemigos._ Aparecia todo.

-¿Puedes enviarme los archivos a mi computadora?- le pregunte.

-Ya, pero, ¿Que sucede?

-Mira la fecha- dijo Babs. Bruce miro la fecha en la pantalla.

-Diciembre 3, ¿Y?

-Del año 2016. Piensa. En esa epoca, que sucedio en nuestro tiempo. Tu aun no sabias de la existencia de Damian. Jason estaba enojado contigo. Tierra de Nadie dada por terminada. Nada de eso calza con este tiempo. Aqui, Tim es Red Robin y Damian es Robin. Antes de viajar, la fecha de nuestro tiempo era 20 de febrero del 2019. Ademas de viajar por el multiverso, retrocedimos en el tiempo- finalice.

-Eso quiere decir que Darkseid aun no vuelve.

-Eh... Eso no lo sabemos con exactitud, Bruce- dijo Babs -No estoy muy segura de eso.

-Por cierto, ¿Que hay de los villanos de Gotham?

-Tal como lo era la nuestra- el sonrie negando.

-Bueno, Babs y yo iremos a leer los informes- dije.

-Adios Bruce- murmuramos al mismo tiempo.

Anoche, antes de ir a ver la pelicula con Damian y despues de la charla con Bruce, segui al hombre ya que tenia un nuevo equipo para mi. Me preguntaba que sucede con el Penthouse, tal pueda irme a vivir ahi con Babs... En fin, entramos a mi habitacion y encendi la computadora holografica.

-Dick... Crei que era una broma lo de _"leer los informes"._ Eso puede esperar, despues de todo, no es como que volvieramos mañana.

-Supongo que tienes razon. Vamos por ese helado.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Gotham City| Diciembre 3, 2016. 12:45 pm.**

-Creo que los helados pueden esperar- dije -¿Quieres comer lasagna?

-Bueno... Si eso es lo que quieres- respondio ella. Apoyo su codo en la mesa y su cara en la mano apoyada -Creo que esta aventura va para la mas loca, superando el viaje de Barry Allen a la edad de piedra.

Rei.

-Supera todo lo imposible- susurre.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez a los quince años cuando el equipo vino a comer a este lugar?

-Si, recuerdo que a Kaldur le llevaron salmon ahumado- reimos.

-Pobre Kaldur. ¿Quien le pide un pescado muerto a un chico que vive con los peces?- dice ella.

-Wally- dije y volvimos a reir.

Nos encontrabamos en el segundo piso del restaurant de comida favorito mio y de Babs. En nuestra Tierra, este lugar tenia muchos recuerdos, desde que Babs y yo salvamos a la dueña del lugar y como recompensa nos ofrecio lasagna. Se que Bruce nos enseño a nunca aceptar las recompensas pero esa vez, ninguno de nosotros habia comido algo. Teniamos tan solo trece años, asi que desde entonces, ha sido el lugar al que venimos. Desde reuniones entre nuestras familias hasta juntas entre Kaldur, Wally, Conner, M'gann y Artemis. Incluso citas con Zatanna, Alice, Sonia y Helena.

-Este lugar tiene tantos recuerdos- murmuro ella.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Dick, ¿Crees que volvamos a ver nuestro mundo?

-No lo se. Quien sea Cosmic, necesitamos respuestas.

-Pero... ¿Por que nosotros? Solo somos humanos.

-Que luchan contra el crimen todas las noche desde una muy temprana edad- dije.

-Supongo que tienes razon. Oye, ire al baño.

-Ve. No te detengo- rio. Ella desaparece por el pasillo.

Desde mi telefono me conecto a los datos que Bruce me envio de Young Justice. Comienzo a leer la informacion _. Hmm... Asi que Robin si estuvo en la liberación de Superboy en Cadmus Labs, ¿Pero cual Robin? ¿Jason?_ Abro el archivo de Robin.

-Disculpa, ¿Estas usando esa silla?- doy un pequeño salto y mi telefono cae al piso, la pantalla se bloquea. Veo al distractor.

-Oh, si. Es de mi novia- murmure.

-Claro...- recogo mi telefono.

La chica se va, entonces sigo con mi lectura.

-¿Encontraste algo interesante?- una voz pregunta. Ahi veo a mis hermanos.

-¿Que hacen aqui?- dije.

-Crei que era una salida familiar- dijo Jason acercando tres sillas a nosotros.

-Pensaron mal- me cruce de brazos. Habian acercado una mesa a nosotros. Damian esta a mi lado, Tim en frente del y Jason al medio.

-Es culpa de Todd. Es me obligo a hacer esta estupides- se defendio Little D.

-¿Que hacen aqui?- mire a Babs, quien miraba confundida.

-Tienen un minuto para hablar o le dire a Bruce lo que sucedio con el Batmobile la semana pasada- exclame.

-Yo no soporto que Steph me... mime. Damian tampoco soporta a Steph cerca de el. Y Jason... Bueno, es el de la idea y el apoyo moral- dijo Tim -Ademas, sabiamos que ustedes dos iban a salir.

Mire a Babs. Ella asintio. Tome mis cosas y ella su cartera. Me levante, y caminamos hacia la salida.

-¡Esperen!- escuche a Tim gritar a lo lejos.

-Babs, dame una razón para detenerme por ellos.

-Son tus hermanos y los adoras- dijo ella.

Suspiro. _¿Por que debes tener siempre la razon Babs?_ Ellos se acercan a nosotros. Los miro. Solo niego.

-Minutos atras me preguntaron si encontre algo interesante. En realidad, si. Como sabran, Young Justice comenzo conmigo, Wally y Kaldur yendo Cadmus Labs para finalmente liberar a Conner. Bueno, en este universo, si hubo un Robin en la liberacion de Conner, pero debo averiguar quien fue- explique.

-Yo no sabia de eso- dijo Babs.

-Porque lo descubri mientras yo estaba solo esperandote justo antes de que ellos llegaran. Bruce dijo que habia colocado mi código en la red de la JLA. De esa forma obtendre acceso a los zeta-tubes.

-Entonces, ¿A donde vamos?

-Yo leere los archivos de Young Justice. Necesito que ustedes recolecten informacion visual- explique.

-¿Ir a Mount Justice? Por lo que sabemos de nuestro universo, en esta epoca aun no es reconstruido- mire a Babs. _Tiene razon._

-Tenemos que buscar una forma de tener acceso a la base- dije para mi mismo.

-¿Y si buscas en los archivos que padre te ha enviado?- murmuró Damian.

-Buena idea, se supone que todos los informes de misiones deberian aparecer- dijo Jason.

-Ok. Pero vayamos a comer algo, estoy hambriento- murmure.

 _Horas mas tarde. (5:46 pm)._

Barbara, quien estaba a mi lado, se encontraba dormida sobre mi cama, yo estaba leyendo todos los informes. Habia encontrado cosas muy interesantes, como que los seis originales si existeron, teniendo el mismo tipo de relacion que los miembros de mi Tierra, pero aparentemente la única diferencia es que ellos eran conscientes de la identidad secreta de Robin. _Interesante, el Batman de este mundo es algo liberal._ Suspiro, ¿Querré saber realmente la identidad de este Robin? ¿Y si es otra persona? Cierro mis ojos... _Piensa Grayson, piensa..._

Necesitaba tener un encuentro con el equipo, digo, si ellos me conocen como el antiguo compañero de Bats, de esa forma sabre la verdad. Dejo mi Ipad en la mesita de noche y me acurruco con Babs, necesito descansar para esta noche. Mi mente estaba a tope, ¿Por que de repente ya no puedo mantener mi mente enfocada? ¿Acaso es esta dimension la cual afecta todo lo relacionado a mi? ¿O solo son las hormonas que regresaron a mi? _Mátenme..._ pienso. Cierro mis ojos.

-Dick..- la voz adormilada de Babs me toma por sorpresa.

-Hola bonita.

-Dick... ¿Que hora es?

-Eh... 6 pm.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Wayne Manor| Diciembre 3, 2016. 6:00 pm.**

-¿Seis P.M?

-Si, ¿Acaso vas a alguna parte?- pregunte.

-No- dijo, me gire a mirarla. Ella me miraba, _como adoro esos ojos._

La puerta de mi habitacion el golpeada por pequeños toques,,miro a Babs y me encojo de hombros, ¿Quien sera? Me levanto y me coloco unos boxers, abro un poco la puerta. Era Tim.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto.

-Tenemos que ir a comprar- dijo mi hermano menor.

-¿Y por que no vas con Jason?

-Iremos tu, Jason y yo. Hay un baile de caridad de Wayne Enterprises. Y la asistente personal de Bruce sugirio que asistieras.

-¿Estas bromeando, Tim?

-¿Tengo cara da hacerlo?- se cruzo de brazos.

-Ya, esperame, ¿Si? Me arreglare- murmure. Cerre la puerta y volvi a mi cama, me recoste junto a Babs.

-¿Que sucedio con Tim?- pregunto

-Nada, dijo que a la noche habria un baile de caridad y tendre que asistir.

-¡¿Baile?! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Y no tengo nada para ponerme!- ella se levanto rapidamente, busco su ropa interior que estaba en alguna parte de mi habitacion, rei levemente, veo como de un momento para otro, ella ya tiene sus pantalones y su blusa puesta, se amarra el cabello en una coleta y toma sus vans.

-¿A donde vas?

-Ire a ver si Stephanie quiere venir conmigo de compras. Estoy segura que Bruce no tendra problema en que el pida algo de dinero.

-¿Vas a pedirme dinero a Bruce?- la mire sorprendido -¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi novia, sexy chica?- dije. Ella solo nego, se acerco a mi, y planto un apasionado beso en mis labios.

Reaccione rapidamente y le segui el beso, pero para desgracia mia, este no duro mucho ya que ella me lanzo a la cama y salio rapidamente de la habitacion.

-¡Te amo!- la escuche gritar mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Camine a cerrar mi puerta.

Abri mi armario en busca de algo que ponerme temporalmente. Tomo lo primero que encuentro, una camisa, skinny jeans y vans. _Creo que mi yo de esta dimension tiene la misma obsesion que yo por las vans._ Salgo de mi habitacion, mientras guardo mi billetera en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalon. Llevaba mi Iphone en mano mientras me dirigía a la habitacion de Tim. Iba a tocar la puerta cuando escucho ruido dentro.

-Tim, ¿Que te sucede? ¿Por que de pronto pareces incomodo? Es solo un beso- la voz de Stephanie resuena en toda la habitacion.

-Eh... Yo...- _hora de salvar a mi hermano_.

-Tim, abre la puerta. Debemos irnos- le digo. Se que esta agradecido eternamente conmigo.

-¡Ya voy!- lo escucho decir.

A los pocos segundos, Tim sale algo agitado. Le toma unos segundos recobrar su respiracion y compostura. Suspiro y miro.

-Vamos por Jason- murmuro.

Caminamos por el pasillo, pasamos dos puertas y Tim se acerco. El golpeo esta y un "adelante" se escucha desde dentro. Tim abrio la puerta, ahi estaba Jason, quien estaba de la misma forma en que llego al mundo, desnudo.

-¡Jaybird! Comprendo que ames ser alguien libre pero... Usa boxers- dije.

-Yo no te digo nada por tener sexo con Barbara. _"Oh Dick, si, si..."_ \- inevitablemente rei.

-Solo... Cállate. No quieres que Babs te escuche- dije riendo.

-Definitivamente, no te mirare de la misma forma- miro a Tim. Rei. Solo negué.

 _(1 hora más tarde)._

Habiamos acabado con la compra de los trajes de gala, pero al ser _-ahora-_ tres adolescentes en crecimiento, teniamos hambre y debiamos alimentarnos. Por esa razon, ahora estabamos en un café, Tim y Jason ordenaron una taza café con un pastelillo, mientras que yo ordene un café helado con helado de vainilla.

-Entonces, Tim, ¿Que se siente que tu ex novia sea tu novia?- pregunto Jason con una sonrisa burlona.

-Es... lindo- dijo y sonrio -Pero muy raro y terrorifico. No lo se...

-Despues de todo, aprovecha el momento- dije -Todos sabemos que aun sigues amando a Steph, solamente estabas enojado porque no te dijo que ella era Spoiler.

-Pero despues fue Batgirl mientras Barbara era Oracle- dijo Jason -Tu terminaste con ella, pero Timmy, no lo niegues. Amas a Stephanie.

Tim suspiro -Como sea, Dick, ¿Has descubierto algo mas?

-No. Lei todos los informes de Young Justice. Aparentemente el primer Robin murió. Tres meses despues aparecio Jason- murmure.

-¿Y sabes si yo... fui asesinado?- me pregunto Jaybird.

-Bruce vencio al Joker- dije -Desde entonces, no ha escapado de Arkham. Por esa razon, en este mundo, Babs nunca fue Oracle.

-Pero, ¿Como me converti en Red Hood?- me pregunto.

-¿Y si tal vez luego del ataque del Joker dejaste a Bruce?

-Eh... No lo se.

Miro la hora, _7:19 p.m_. Habiamos terminado nuestra comida. Si queriamos salir a tiempo, entonces tendriamos que irnos ahora mismo. Una vez de haber pagado la cuenta, nos dirigimos al Rolls Royce de Bruce. Entramos y maneje a la Wayne Manor. Tim estaba usando su telefono, el se encontraba en la parte trasera del auto. Jason era el copiloto, nos ibamos riendo de una anecdota de cuando eramos Nightwing y Robin.

A pesar de las cosas que sucedieron en el pasado, la relacion que tengo con Jaybird, debo decir, que es mejor que la de hace años atras. El es mi sucesor, parte de su entrenamiento es gracias a mi, fui su mentor. Soy su hermano y su amigo.

En cambio, con Tim, cuando se convirtio en Red Robin, cuando yo fui Batman y Damian fue mi Robin, sabia que se habia sentido traicionado por mi parte, pero debia entender que el ya estaba listo para ser su propio heroe. Comicamente, cuando yo me volvi Nightwing, tenia 15 años, en el caso de Timmy y Jaybird, ambos comenzaron a la edad de 13 años y crearon su propia identidad a los 15 años. Me atreveria a decir que _en mi mundo_ es una tradicion que dejemos de ser Robins a la edad de 15 años.

Llegamos a la mansion, cada uno, entonces, se fue por su cuenta para prepararse para la fiesta. Esta noche se anunciaba que yo era el nuevo hijo de Bruce.

En mi mente, sigo sin saber _¿Quien diablos fue el primer Robin?_


	10. Capitulo 9

**Gotham City| Diciembre 3, 2016. 9:36 P.M**

Habia planeado una noche en la que mi novia y yo pudieramos patrullar por la ciudad mientras repartiamos nuestro amor y varias palizas a los criminales nocturnos de Gotham City, pero eso no sucedera porque estoy estancado en un baile de caridad. Toda la familia asistio, desde Bruce hasta Damian. En realidad quiero algo de accion, no lo se, pero estoy seguro que me aburriré.

-¿Por que tan callado, Grayson?- miro a Little D, ahí estaba junto a mi y a Babs. Tim se encontraba bailando con Steph, Jason hablaba con Cassie. Y Bruce... ni la menor idea.

-Esto me aburre.

-Dimelo a mi, las miles de veces que tu y yo tuvimos que asistir a las fiestas de Wayne Enterprises. Todas esas chicas ricachonas preguntandome si tenias novia.

-Detendo cuando me decian _Richie Wayne._ ¡Lo odio!

-Dick... No quiero arruinar tu noche- escucho a Babs reir -Pero fijate en los camareros- mire buscando a uno, entonces veo lo que crei que no veria.

 _Zatanna._ Sigo buscando con la mirada, encuentro a dos pelirrojos, _M'gann y Wally._ Encuentro a _Conner, Kaldur, Raquel y Arty._

 _Esto no puede ser mas oportuno._

-Todos estan con sus comunicadores, ¿Cierto?- mire a Babs y Damian.

Antes de irnos de la mansion, Bruce nos dijo a todos _-excepto Cassandra y Stephanie-_ que utilizaramos los comunicadores con nuestra frecuencia, Cass y Steph, tenian otra frecuencia, que las enlazaba solamente con Bruce. De esta forma, podremos _-tal vez-_ descubrie algo para irnos de esta dimension.

 _-_ Aqui Nightwing, tengo informacion importante. Young Justice esta aqui. Los siete primeros miembros estan aqui.

- _¿Estaran en una mision?-_ pregunto Tim.

- _Lo estan. O eso me informó Aqualad_ \- dijo Bruce.

-Necesitamos que alguno de ellos me vea. De esta forma podremos confirmar la teoria del primer Robin. Ellos eran los unicos que conocian al primero de todos. Si no me reconocen, recurriremos a Alfred- explique.

 _-¿Que haras si Wally te reconoce? Robin y Kid Flash eran mejores amigos_ \- dijo Jaybird.

-Improvisaremos. Como sea, es hora de actuar.

Hice contacto visual con Bruce. Ambos teniamos una similar forma de pensar. Sabiamos que el accidente de mis padres no habia sido publicado en el diario o pasado por la television, mas bien por internet.

'¿Listo?'

'Si.'

El sonido de una copa siendo golpeada por un objeto metalico, llama la atencion de todos, la banda deja de tocar, entonces Bruce es el centro de atencion.

-Buenas noches a todos y gracias por venir a esta noche. Antes de comenzar con las actividades venideras, dejenme presentarle hijo y heredo, Richard Wayne- Bruce me señaló, todos se giraron a verme mientras aplaudian.

Bruce siguio hablando pero yo me sentia observado, no habia visto a mis hermanos junto a mi, mi sonrisa era estatica. Fue cuando descubri quienes me observaban. El cabello negro de Zatanna hacia resaltar sus ojos, los cuales era de una inmensa sorpresa. Hice contacto visual con ella, le entregue mi mejor sonrisa, _tal vez aqui si fuimos novios..._ Ella se ruborizo y se alejo rapidamente, veo como se acerca a Artemis, quien tambien estaba sorprendida...

 _Espera... Si fuimos novios, eso significa que ya nos conociamos._

Segui mirando a mi alrededor, todos estaban atentos con el discurso de Bruce, encuentro la mirada de Wally, quien esta a unos metros de mi.

'Tenemos que hablar'- le digo con solo mover mis labios, sin un sonido que me delate.

El, sorprendido, asiente.

Comienzo a caminar hacia la salida trasera del lugar, nos encontrabamos en la terraza, asi que fui a las escaleras. Ahi, espere hasta que Wally aparecio.

-¿Me conoces?- pregunto inmediatamente.

-Eres Wallace Rudolph West, tienes 22 años. Eres el superheroe Flash. Pero fuiste Kid Flash. Pero, ¿Tu sabes quien soy yo?

-Richard John Grayson, tienes 20 años. Eres acrobata y _fuiste_ mi mejor amigo.

-Wally, sonará loco pero yo no soy el Dick Grayson que conociste- dije.

-Me doy cuenta, _este_ Dick Grayson, es un idiota- se gira para irse.

-¡No! Wally, espera, mira, no se lo que sucedio con el Dick de _esta dimension_ , pero necesito averiguarlo.

-¿Dimension? ¿Acaso vienes de otra dimension?

-Si- dije -Para poder unir las piezas, necesito saber, ¿Quien fue el primer Robin?

Wally me miro sorprendido, tenia el microfono encendido, asi los demas podian escuchar lo que hablaba con el.

-¿Por que me lo preguntas a mi?

-Entre tu y yo, no hay problemas, pero en mi dimension, tu eres mi mejor. Te he confiado todo, incluso mi vida. Asi que, por favor, necesito saber quien fue el primer Robin.

Wally suspiro.

-Fuiste tu. Tu fuiste el primer Robin, Dick- me mira. Sonrio.

-Gracias, Wally. Ahora, nadie puede saber sobre esto. Solo Robin, Batman, Batgirl, Red Hood y Red Robin saben de esto. Nadie mas.

-¿Tu eres un heroe?- asenti.

-Nightwing. Pero ya veras.

De pronto oimos ruidos y gritos desde adentro, miro a Wally.

-Diablos. Sportmaster se adelanto.

-¿Esa era su mision?

-Sportmaster vino por rehenes. Por eso estamos aqui.

-Entonces, ¿Que esperamos?

Rapidamente me cambie de ropa, afortunadamente debajo del elegante traje Armani estaba mi traje de kevlar y nomex de Nightwing. Me coloque mi mascara. Wally ya estaba preparado.

- _¿Dick, donde estas?_ \- dijo Bruce.

-Aqui, Nightwing. Voy hacia allá.

Me escabulli por los ductos de ventilacion, entonces cuando llego al final del ducto, veo la gran cantidad de ninjas.

 _Mierda._ Veo a Sportmaster, corro, salto hacia el y lo derribo. Tomo mis bastones de esgrima y él una katana.

-¿Quien eres tu, mocoso?

-Soy Nightwing, espero que nunca lo olvides- sonrei.

Crei que la batalla que realizariamos duraria mas, pero estaba equivocado, solo dos estocadas y un golpe en la cara seria suficiente para dejarlo fuera. Derribe a unos cuantos ninjas, entonces, justo llego la policia. Me tomo tres minutos en escabullirme y cambiarme ropa. Solo debia fingir una expresión de _alterado_ e ir con mi familia. Todos vieron a Nightwing hacer un debut frente a la _Elite de Gotham._ Demasiado elegante para mi.

Me acerco a Babs y la abrazo por la cintura.

-Nunca habia visto una salida tan rapida, ni siquiera a Bruce- me dijo.

-¿Escucharon la conversacion?- pregunte.

-Si. Al menos tenemos la base de quien fue el primer Robin. Hemos contestado una pregunta pero a surgido otra- dijo Tim -Si tus padres estan vivos, y tu tambien lo estas, ¿Como te convertiste en Robin?

 _Chan, chan, chan..._

 _Creo que todos esperaban que Dick fuera el primero de la familia, despues de todo, lo es. Pero,_ _ **¿Como se convirtió en el Boy Wonder?**_


	11. Capitulo 10

**Gotham City| Diciembre 6, 2016. 6:10 PM.**

Luego de haber pedido la ayuda de Wally, el velocista obviamente tenia más curiosidad, por esa razon tuve que contarle todo lo que habia sucedido, debo decir que fue una de las cosas más extraña que he hecho. En fin, luego de este extraño encuentro, me dirigí a la mansión debido a que Bruce encontró rastros de Cosmic, así que ahora me encontraba bajando las escaleras para ir a la batcave. Tim, Jason y Barbara estaban ahí hablando de algo que yo no sabia, Damian estaba jugando con Titus, pero no habían señales de Bruce por el alrededor.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- pregunté llegando al grupo.

-No mucho, en realidad, nada. Bruce no ha querido decir nada- dijo Babs acercándose a mi, veo que rodea sus brazos en mi brazo izquierdo -Detesto que dejes la mansión sólo.

-Estaba con Wally. Ademas, dijo que nos ayudaría en nuestra investigación.

-¿En serio? Creía que West se resignaria a que tu no eres su mejor amigo.

-Dijo que era bastante extraño un viaje de este tipo. También descubrí otra cosa- murmure a ella.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Damian escuchando mi conversación con Babs.

-Barry Allen, el Flash de nuestra época, esta muerto.

-Muerto... ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Te dijo como?

-Una crisis. De hecho, se refirió a ello como Crisis Infinita.

-¿Crisis qué?- dijo Jason.

-Infinita. Aparentemente, fue una invasión- explique.

-¿Cómo la invasión del Alcance?- dijo Babs.

-Barry Allen... ¿Muerto?- mire a Tim, lo veo algo pálido. Cuando todos creímos que Bruce estaba muerto, Barry logró ayudarnos a mi y a Tim a salir de la complicada situación emocional que estábamos enfrentando, gracias a Barry decidí usar el lugar de Bruce, bueno... eso fue hasta que volvió.

-No te preocupes, aparentemente Wally tiene la teoría de que esta atrapado en la Speedforce- dije.

-¿Wally no puede hacer nada para sacarlo de ahi?- dijo Jason.

-No tiene la suficiente Speedforce.

-He hablado con Wally- todos nos giramos a ver a Bruce, quien tenía su semblante serio e intacto -Está dispuesto a ayudarnos con nuestra investigación.

-¿De que nos servirá West?- dijo Damian.

-Es físico molecular y periodista- mire a little D.

-Creía que no hacía nada con su vida.

-Damian- escuche a Bruce y Damian sólo bufo -Durante toda la semana he hecho una investigación sobre _Cosmic_ , el lugar en el cual aparecimos la primera noche fue solo un señuelo para el lugar. Hice un escaner electromagnético en la zona y encontré tres lugares en los cuales ha estado Cosmic.

-¿Lugares?- murmure para mi mismo.

-Si- se acercó a la computadora y nos mostró la información. _Amusement Mile, Gotham Academy y Park Row._

-¿Amusement Mile? Eso es imposible, el tiempo que estuve allí, no vi nada extraño- dije.

-¿Seguro?- me dijo Damian.

-Pues claro, ¿Acaso dudas de lo que te estoy diciendo?- mire a mi hermano menor, el frunció su ceño.

-Cállate Grayson.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?- dijo Tim.

-Robin y yo iremos a Gotham Academy. Red Hood y Red Robin irán a Park Row. Batgirl y Nightwing irán a Amusement Mile- declaró Bruce.

Suspire y mire a Babs, ella me sonrió. A continuación de aquello, Bruce nos explicó que debíamos ser cuidadosos con lo que sea que vayamos a hacer hacer en este mundo. Puede que seamos nosotros pero no somos los originales, por lo que debemos tener cuidado con quien hablemos. Una pequeña palabra puede estropear el plan por completo.

-Supongo que debemos ponernos en marcha- dijo ella. Asentí.

Una vez, ya con mi traje listo, Babs y yo nos montamos en nuestras motos. Salimos de la batcave y nos dirigimos a Amusement Mile, el camino fue tranquilo pero realmente me asustaba el hecho de dejar a _mis padres y Rachel_ , puede que realmente no seas mis padres pero, en teoria lo son. Pero tambien tengo mi propia vida alla en mi verdadero universo. Todo esto es realmente confuso, aunque si me quedo, podre vivir una vida normal, ser acrobata pero perderia a mi otra familia.

 _No estoy listo para esto._

Llegamos, observo el lugar. _Esta desierto_. Miro a Batgirl y asiente, bajamos de nuestras motos y caminamos por el lugar, como si fueramos dos personas normales. Al ser de noche, habian menos posibilidades de que seamos vistos. Eso era bueno, y que tambien podia pasar tiempo con Babs.

-¿Que crees que encontremos?

-A nuestro amigo Cosmic, supongo.

-Tengo tantas preguntas sin responder- murmure en voz baja.

-Nightwing- ella tomo mi mano y me detuvo, me giro y su mano acaricia mi mejilla -Lo se, pero debemos mantener la mente clara para poder descubrir todo este misterio. Al menos estamos juntos.

Escucho una notificacion de mi conputadora, la activo y veo en pantalla el mapa, el cual marca un punto rojo sobre nosotros. Una pequeña bola de luz aparece entre la poca distancia que hay entre Batgirl y yo. La bola de luz explota, expulsando a Batgirl y a mi a lados opuestos. Mi cuerpo golpea contra unas cajas, destruyendolas, levanto la mirada y Babs esta desmayada en el piso, me levanto y corro hacia ella pero algo me impide hacerlo. Contacto a Batman, Robin, Red Hood y Red Robin.

-¡Aqui Nightwing, necesito refuerzos, tengo a Cosmic!

-Red y yo vamos hacia alla- dijo Red Hood.

-Resiste, Dick.

- _Richard John Wayne-Grayson-_ dice Cosmic.

-¿Como sabes quien soy?- digo.

 _-Te he observado. Conozco tu futuro, Richard Grayson. Tu vida se ve en la pendiente para ser arruinada. Debes permanecer aqui._

-¡No! ¡Debo volver a donde realmente pertenezco!

 _-¿No eres feliz junto a tus padres?_

-¡Mis padres fueron alejados de mi!

 _-Ellos estan vivos aun. Richard, si realmente quieres volver a tu_ _mundo, debes saber que tu oportunidad de salvarte de tu perdicion, ya ha pasado._

-Necesito respuestas. ¿A que te refieres con oportunidad se salvarme? ¿Estoy en peligro? ¿En mi verdadero mundo?

 _-Si._

-¿Que es lo que me pone en peligro?

 _-Moriras. Tienes el tiempo suficiente para salvarte._

-¿Y dejar a mi familia? ¡Ni hablar!

Noto la presencia de Batman y los demas.

 _-Ellos no son tu familia. No tienes idea de lo que te ha hecho Batman._

-¿De que hablas? El me ha convertido en lo que soy.

 _-Te ha traicionado._

-¿Eso es cierto?- escucho hablar a Tim.

-Lo es- dije -Pero es algo que ya deje en el pasado.

 _-No es lo que tu crees, tu futuro esta en riesgo si sigues junto a el._

-Arriesgare lo que sea para seguir protegiendo a las personas.

 _-Eso dices ahora._

-Dime, ¿Por que estamos aqui?

 _-Este Richard Grayson, a diferencia de ti, tiene oportunidad de salvarse. He unido sus memorias con sus iguales para que asi no cometan los mismos errores._

-¿Por que solamente Dick?- pregunto Jason -¿Puede hacer algo que nosotros no?

 _-Si. Sus capacidades y experiencias de vida lo hacen del sujeto perfecto para todo lo que se avecina. Sera el unico lo suficientemente fuerte mental y fisicamente para soportar todo._

-¿Que esta por pasar?- dijo Damian.

- _Ademas de Richard, todos ustedes veran la perdicion de una forma diferente y el unico que puede evitar que suceda es Batman._

-¿Que es lo que debo hacer?- dijo Batman. Queria mirarlo pero mi meta de descifrar a Cosmic era aún mayor.

 _-Ya no puedes hacer nada. Al menos no en tu mundo, ha comenzado desde que Darkseid te envio al pasado. Tus pecados haran que destruyas tu familia, comenzando por separarlos al no ser sincero con ellos._

-... separarlos al no ser sincero con ellos... ¿Estas hablando de lo que sucedio con el Joker?- dijo Babs.

 _-Si._

-Dijiste que uniste nuestras mentes y recuerdos con los homologos de este mundo. ¿Por que yo no recuerdo casi nada?- dije.

 _-Porque la memoria de Richard Grayson de este mundo fue borrada. Toda una etapa de Richard Grayson de este mundo ha sido eliminada por un tragico accidente._

-Se supone que mi homologo fue el primer Robin, ¿Tiene que ver eso con la amnesia?- murmure.

 _-Si. Un tragico accidente que casi hace que Richard Grayson muera a manos del Joker. Por la seguridad de Richard, Batman decidio que debia alejarse de su vida. Y enviarlo con sus padres._

-¿Cuantos Robins han habido?- pregunto Bats.

 _-Richard Grayson. Jason Todd. Timothy Drake. Damian Wayne._

-¿Como podemos volver a nuestro mundo?- pregunto Barbara.

Por unos segundos, me habia olvidado de los demas.

- _Deben vivir de ciertas experiencias en este mundo. Yo decidire cuando podran volver. Cuando hayan descubierto toda la verdad, tal vez sera el momento._

-¿Tal vez? ¡Queremos nuestras vidas!- dijo Jay.

- _Estan vivos, ¿Acaso es lo unico que importa?_

-¿Que hay sobre mi familia?- hablo Tim.

- _Estan vivos. Es momento de que ustedes descubran la verdad._

Entonces, desaparecio.


	12. Capitulo 11

Cosmic había desaparecido, yo estaba parado mirando el punto en donde había estado el ser blanco y brillante. Mi mente procesaba cada palabra que dijo, estaba reacio a creer que él escogerá cuando volvamos. Suspire, ¿Realmente estoy condenado a morir por querer salvar al mundo? ¿Seré un mártir? Camine a mi moto, después de todo no le mencione ninguna palabra a Batman o Batgirl. Necesito meditar todo eso, y creo que es una de esas sensaciones pero parece que soy al que más le afecta esto. Subí a la moto y aceleró, Bats nos dice que el y Damian irán a patrullar por unas horas, solo le confirmo que escuché. Pero yo decido ir a la batcave, necesito investigar más sobre todo esto.

Llevo tres horas revisando detalladamente cada archivo de la batcave relacionado con algún Robin, Proyecto Young Justice o incluso con el pasado de Richard Grayson de este mundo. Pero nada, y realmente estoy comenzando a perder la esperanza. _Veamos, Richard Grayson fue_ _el_ _primer_ _Robin, miembro de los seis originales de Young Justice pero abandonó el equipo y la vida de héroe luego de un accidente que le borró parte de sus memorias._ Aun así, con parte de todo descubierto, tengo muchas preguntas sin respuestas.

-Hey.

Me giro a ver a Babs, quien está en pijamas. Sonrío.

-Hey- un bostezo se escapa. Ella ríe.

-Ven a dormir, Bruce y Damian están por llegar y tu aún sigues aquí.

Suspiro. Apago la computadora y camino hacia mi novia, ella me abraza y veo como oculta su cara en mi pecho. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mis labios.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto.

-Disfruto de tu compañía, eso es todo.

-Ven, vamos a dormir.

 _Mis pies colgaban del mástil principal, observaba a_ _mis_ _padres hacer la rutina, el público estaba eufórico, sin red. Miro alrededor, todo_ _iba_ _bien. En las gradas, esta_ _el_ _famoso multibimillonario_ (A/N: existe ese término?) _Bruce Wayne._ _También_ _están_ _esos dos_ _niños_ _tan_ _simpáticos_ _que_ _querían_ _tomar unas fotos junto a mi_ _familia_ _y yo. Todo es_ _tan_ _genial._

 _Me levanto con cuidado y me_ _preparo_ _para unirme a la acrobacia familiar._ _Veo_ _a mi madre balancearse hacia mi y sonrie,_ _indicándome_ _que debo prepararme, lo hace una segunda vez y le asiento, como si dijera_ _que_ _a la próxima vez_ _iré. Se balancea una tercera y_ _estiró_ _mis brazos, ella lo hace y me uno a la acrobacia. Miro a mi madre a los ojos sin soltar la mirada, siempre me ha_ _traído_ _una seguridad impresionante al verla a los ojos. Entonces recuerdo que quiere hablar conmigo y con papá después de la función._

 _Un_ _disparo se escucha en todo el lugar, mi madre se gira a ver a_ _mi_ _padre, quien le murmura algo. Ella le dice algo también, y después se gira hacia mi._

 _-Dick, tienes que volver al mástil principal, ¿Ok?_

 _Asiento._

 _Miro el_ _mástil, de pronto esta cerca y luego lejos, cada segundo que_ _pasa_ _cambia la distancia entre el mástil y yo. En_ _mi_ _mente cuento y cuando creo que es seguro y estoy cerca, suelto_ _suelto a_ _mi madre y me encuentro en el mástil, seguro. Se escucha otro disparo, veo a mi mamá y sus ojos demuestran miedo. Otro disparo y un grito de mi mama. Miro buscando al culpable. Sin pensar coherentemente, salto del mástil hacia el hombre. Era como volar, escucho el grito de mis padres, caigo sobre el hombre y lo_ _golpeó_ _tan fuertemente que escucho un crack, que me hace pensar si_ _provenía_ _de_ _mi_ _o de él. La policía llega, y mis padres se acercan a mi, me regañan y mi madre llora. Ambos tienen heridas y la sangre brota de ellas, pero parecen heridas dibujadas con un rotulador color rojo oscuro. Se llevan al hombre. Y mis padres son atendidos por enfermeras, miro las gradas y_ _ahí_ _permanece sentado Bruce Wayne. La curiosidad de saber que hace ahi, me carcome._ _Voy_ _hacia él y cuando ve que me acerco, se sorprende_ _pero_ _es obvio que lo oculta._

 _-Hola._

 _-Hola- me dice él. Es joven, debe tener_ _unos_ _25 años. Tal vez 28 años, si es que solo aparenta la juventud._

 _-¿Por_ _qué_ _sigue_ _aquí?_

 _-El comisionado de_ _policía_ _quiere mi testimonio. Me dijo que permaneciera_ _aquí_ _mientras interroga al hombre. Por cierto, fue muy valiente lo que hiciste._ _¿Cómo_ _te llamas?_

 _-Dick... bueno, mi nombre es Richard John Grayson,_ _aunque_ _mis padres me llaman Dick-_ _sonreí._

 _-Fue muy valiente lo_ _que_ _hiciste, Dick. ¿Te puedo llamar Dick, verdad?_

 _-Si. Mi madre me llama Richard cuando no he ordenado mi habitación y no he hecho mis deberes._

 _El_ _ríe._

 _-Bueno Dick,_ _será_ _mejor que vuelvas. Tus padres se_ _preguntarán_ _donde estas._

 _-Está_ _bien._

 _-Espera... ¿Te puedo preguntar una última cosa?_

 _Asentí._

 _-¿Por_ _qué_ _lo hiciste?_

 _-Supongo que es porque_ _debía_ _hacerlo, digo, cualquiera_ _haría_ _eso_ _por_ _salvar a alguien._

 _Le_ _sonrió_ _y dejo el lugar._

 _Voy hacia donde mis_ _padres_ _están, ellos al verme me sonríen._

 _-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto mi_ _papa._

 _-Hablando con el señor Wayne. Estaba_ _allá_ _sentado._ _Dijo_ _que_ _la policía quería su testimonio._

 _-¿En serio?_

 _-Si._

 _-¿Sr. y Sra. Grayson? Tenemos que hablar- dijo un policía, a su lado, estaba Bruce Wayne._

 _-Comisionado. ¿Qué_ _es?_

 _-Hemos descubierto que la mafia planeaba asesinarlos, a ambos. Afortunadamente su hijo impidió que sucediera. Pero debido a_ _eso, para mantenerlos a salvo, los introduciremos al programa de protección para testigos y poder finalmente colocar a la mafia en la_ _cárcel. Maroni y Falcone, ambos_ _están_ _detrás_ _de esto, son muy peligrosos._

 _-Espere... ¿Sólo nosotros dos? ¿Y nuestro_ _hijo?_

 _-Aquí, el señor Bruce Wayne se ha ofrecido a cuidar de él hasta el momento del juicio. Puedo decir que el tiene experiencia ya que se encontraba en la misma situación que ustedes._

 _Mis padres miraron a Wayne._

 _-No se preocupen por su hijo, estará a salvo conmigo. Mi hogar es el lugar más seguro de Gotham._

 _-¿Y que hay de nuestro trabajo_ _aquí?_

 _-El gobierno se_ _encargará_ _de pagar lo que sea que necesiten. Y como dije, el señor Wayne se encargará de Richard._

 _Mire a mis padres, ellos me miraron. No me_ _había_ _dado cuenta que mis_ _lágrimas_ _caían. Me_ _acerqué_ _a mi mama, y ella me abrazo, mi padre_ _también_ _me abrazo. ¿Por_ _qué_ _tenía_ _que_ _suceder?_

Me desperté alterado. Mire la hora en el reloj. _9:53 am._ Me levante, veo que Babs no está a mi lado, tampoco estaba en el baño. Entró a este y cepillo mis dientes. Me doy una ducha muy rápida y cambio mi pijama a ropas diarias. Salgo de mi habitación y voy a la cocina, veo que están todos ahí. Damian me mira y frunce el ceño.

-tt ¿Que te sucede, Grayson?

-He descubierto como llegue aquí la primera vez.

Escucho como una taza impacta contra el piso y todos vemos a Alfred en la entrada, sorprendido. _Creo que alguien_ _está_ _guardando algunos secretos._


	13. Capitulo 12

Escucho como una taza impacta contra el piso y todos vemos a Alfred en la entrada, sorprendido. _Creo que alguien está guardando algunos secretos._

-¿Alfred estas bien?- pregunto Bruce.

-Si, amo Bruce. Es solo que me han sorprendido las palabras del amo Dick.

Frunzo el ceño.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes, Alfie?- dije.

Alfred miro a Bruce y luego a mi.

-Me sorprende el tiempo que se tomaron para poder preguntarme acerca de este extraño acontecimiento.

-¿Sabias que nosotros no éramos los de este universo?- murmuró Tim.

-Tuve mis sospechas pero logre confirmar mi hipótesis cuando el joven Dick apareció en la mansión. Las reacciones del amo Tim sobre la señorita Stephanie ayudaron también.  
-Espero que no estemos siendo demasiados obvios. No podemos hacer que los demás averigüen quienes somos realmente- dijo Babs.

-Alfred, ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- dijo Bruce.

-Creo que será mejor que le digamos lo básico sobre nosotros. Me refiero a como terminamos todos juntos- dijo Jason.

-En nuestro mundo, mis padres murieron al caer del trapecio. Bruce me adoptó, me volví Robin hasta la edad de 15 años. Luego llegó Jason y adopte el manto de Nightwing.

-Cuando llegue, _Goldie_ y Bruce no estaban en los mejores términos. Pero Dick me legó el manto de Robin. Hasta que... el Joker me asesino. Pero luego Ra's al Ghul me revivió- explicó Jaybird.

-Yo descubrí las identidades de Bruce y Dick. Pero... debido a que Bruce me rechazo como su nuevo compañero, hice algo que no debi- Bruce bufó y yo solo negué -Y mis padres fueron atacados por la mafia. Ellos entraron al programa de protección de testigos. Desde entonces que no los veo...- Tim suspiro. Coloque mi mano en su hombro, como señal de apoyo.

-Yo... bueno, me uni a la familia gracias a Dick. Me convertí en Batgirl hasta que hace dos años atrás, el Joker me disparo en la columna, dejándome paralizada. Pero gracias a Bruce, Dick y los demás, lograron encontrar la tecnología para poder hacerme caminar de nuevo- le mire sonriente, ella beso mi mejilla. Barbara esta feliz. Y eso me hacía feliz a mi también.

-Soy el _hijo_ _de_ _sangre-_ dijo Damian.

-El demonio sanguinario de la familia- dijo Jason.

-Cállate, Todd. No te encuentras en la mejor posición para juzgarme de aquella forma tan vulgar- se defendió Damian.

-No peleen. Ahora, Alfred. ¿Qué nos puedes decir de... bueno, nosotros?- dijo Bruce.

Todos observamos a Alfred. El viejo mayordomo sólo suspiro.

-Dos años antes del accidente del amo Dick, llego el joven Damian a la familia. La señorita Talia había decidido seguir su vida con el amo Bruce pero poco después de que ambos llegarán a la mansión, la señorita Talia fue asesinada por su propio padre. Desde entonces, el joven Damian ha vivido en la mansión entrenando para ocupar el manto de Robin y así vengar la muerte de su madre- mire a Damian. Estaba sorprendido, aunque yo también lo estaria si me encontrará en su situación. Nadie esperaba que Ra's matará a su propia hija -Luego, los padres del joven Dick volvieron a los escenarios del circo, el joven Dick tuvo que regresar pero sin dejar el manto de Robin, hasta que una noche sus padres descubrieron el secreto. El amo Bruce los convenció de que él siguiera hasta...- Alfred me miro, veo en sus ojos un tono peculiar, tristeza -Hasta que en una batalla contra el Joker, Robin cayó de un edificio. Matándolo.

-¿Morí?- dije

Alfred asintió pero sin embargo, continuó.

-Si. Eso fue lo que Batman le hizo saber al mundo entero. Pero Richard Grayson perdió la memoria. Sus padres y el amo Bruce tomaron la decisión de ocultar la verdad. Por su seguridad- mire a Bruce. De alguna manera, me sentí frustrado. _Como siempre ocultando cosas._

-¿Y el Joker?- pregunto Jason.

-Murió. La noche de la batalla, su bomba explotó frente a él. Debido a la potencia y a el calor, su cuerpo fue destruido.

-O sea que... vivimos en un mundo sin el Joker- dijo Bárbara.

El silencio se situó entre nosotros. Eso era algo que cada uno de nosotros desea. El Joker había destruido nuestra familia. La idea de una vida en donde mis padres están vivos, donde no existe el Joker, es completamente atractiva.

-¿Y después de eso?- preguntó Bruce.

-Llegó el joven Jason. Su madre estaba siendo chantajeada por la mafia. Una noche, llegaron a atacar su hogar pero Batman logró salvarlos. La madre de Jason ingresó al programa de protección de testigos, y Jason fue adoptado por Bruce. Situación similar es la del joven Tim.

-¿O sea que Dick es quien se llevó el destino trágico?- dijo Jason.

Todos me miraron, solo deje escapar un suspiro.

-¿No tienes nada más que nos ayude a volver, Alfred?- pregunté.

-No tengo mucha información. Lo siento.

-Tengo una pregunta. ¿Nuestros padres saben sobre... bueno, de nuestros _pasatiempos_?

-Si- respondió Alfred, juraría a ver visto muecas de disgusto en el rostro de Bruce.

-¿Hasta mi padre?- pregunta Babs.

-No. El comisionado es ajeno a este conocimiento.

-Al menos algo es normal- dijo ella.

Me levanto de mi asiento, había olvidado que estábamos desayunando. Pero aún así, necesito tiempo para pensar. Recuerdo que Cosmic dijo que debía tomar una decisión. ¿A esto se refería? ¿Tener la vida perfecta? Mire a Babs y le sonreí, camine hacia la escalera y subí estaba para pronto entrar en mi habitación, tome lo necesario, pero cuando iba a dejar esta, Babs estaba ahí.

-¿A donde vas?- me dice.

-Necesito tiempo para pensar. Esto es demasiado para mi, Babs. Debo aclarar mis ideas.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No. Lo lamento- me acerqué a ella y bese sus labios. Fue un beso corto. Seguí caminando hasta llegar al garage, tome las llaves de un Ferrari y luego dejé la Wayne Manor.

Hay un solo lugar en donde puedo responder todas mis preguntas... No... hay dos personas que pueden responder mis preguntas, y son mis padres.

Es hora de que sepan la verdad, y sobre todo, descubrir que es lo que Cosmic planea conmigo y mi familia.


	14. Capitulo 13

La casa estaba frente a mi.

 _Destruida por completo._

Quería llorar. Gritar al mundo. Morir incluso.

Pero era consciente de que nada de eso me ayudaría a revivir a mis padres y a Rachel.

Entre a la casa, solo empuje la puerta pues ya estaba abierta, mire el alrededor, no había sangre, tampoco señal de violencia brutal, pero había una taza con un líquido de color café derramada sobre el Gotham's Gazette, vi la fecha del diario, _es de hoy._ El líquido de la taza seguía húmedo y un olor a waffles inundaba el lugar. Camino hacia la cocina, dos platos rotos sobre el piso, un jugo de naranja a medio tomar y una taza de té que aún seguía tibia. _Sucedió_ _hace poco._ Sigo viendo el lugar, no había mucho que hacer, salgo de la cocina y vuelvo a la sala. Miro en el espejo que estaba cerca del comedor principal, hay una nota.

 _Muelle 12. Gotham City. 11:30 PM._

 _Richard._

Quien sea que haya secuestrado a mis padres, quiere a Richard y no a Nightwing.

 _¿Pero quien? La verdad es que no me importa. Tal vez no seran mis verdaderos padres, pero debo salvarlos y evitar que la historia se repita._

Me había encargado de mantener mi mente ocupado. Estaba ansioso, la idea de que ellos estén en peligro no es muy agradable, tampoco lo es que yo esté en un universo paralelo al mio. No le he mencionado nada a Bruce y los otros. Sospecho que Babs sabe que me sucede algo.

Durante toda la tarde, estuve en el trapecio. Era mi forma de enfocarme en aquello que quiero, pero Barbs tambien dice que es mi forma de aislarme del mundo. Sucedió cuando Bruce y Jason murieron. Sucedió cuando el Joker le disparo a Barbara. Y sucedió ahora.

-Dick- escucho su dulce voz. Me detengo y bajo del trapecio. Me acerco a ella, tiene una hermosa.

Entonces escucho ruidos.

Veo que tanto Babs como yo nos giramos a ver hacia la puerta, ella no logra alcanzarme cuando veo que cae al suelo, al igual que yo. Lo último que sé, es a Babs gritar mi nombre y caer inconsciente.

 _ **Horas más tarde...**_

- _Goldie..._ _despierta-_ _dijo una voz._

 _-Jason, es quinta_ _vez_ _que lo intentas. Sigue_ _inconsciente-_ _dijo otra voz._

 _-O puede que esté dormido-_ _dijo_ _la primera voz._

 _-Todd. Grayson_ _no_ _sería_ _tan patético_ _para_ _fingir dormir_ _cuando_ _está_ _con nosotros- dijo una tercera voz._

 _-Como digas, Demon Spawn. ¿Bruce ha_ _encontrado_ _algo?- dijo la primera voz._

 _-No. Cuando Dick despierte, estará histérico. Primero sus padres, ¿Ahora Barbara?-_ _dijo_ _la segunda voz._

-¿Chicos?- murmure adormilado.

-¡Grayson!- escucho a Damian -Al fin te dignas a despertar. Eres patético.

Por alguna razón sonreí.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta Tim.

-Como si una palanca me golpeara la cabeza- dije.

-Te entiendo. Pero, según _Replacement,_ eso fue lo que te golpeó- dijo Jason.

-¿Qué hora es?- dije.

-10:45 pm. No te preocupes, sabemos lo de tus padres.

Los miro estático. Me siento en la camilla, _estoy en la Batcave. Pero Bruce no_ _está_ _por ningún lado._

-¿Y Bruce?- dije.

-Ni idea.

-Aquí estoy.

De forma automática, los cuatro nos congelamos en nuestros lugares. Durante años, hemos perfeccionado el arte de leer las sombras. Bruce estaba en el traje de Batman, observando a mis hermanos y a mi. Estudiando la reacción de cada uno de nosotros. Frunzo el ceño y suspiro. Me levanto, y caminé hacia él.

-¿Mi traje?- le pregunté.

-Está listo. En el mismo lugar de siempre.

-Bruce... no espero que entiendas pero debo salvar a mis padres.

-Ve.

Me detengo a mirarlo con mis ojos abiertos.

-Tu y yo sabemos lo que es perder a nuestros padres. Y al menos, como tu padre adoptivo, no quiero que desperdicies la oportunidad de hacer lo que siempre soñaste hacer.

Me acerco más y abrazo a Bruce.

-Gracias, B.

Minutos más tarde, observaba desde arriba el Muelle 12 de Gotham Harbor, no muy diferente al de mi mundo. Escaneo el lugar en busca de mi familia. Bruce me había explicado de la gran posibilidad de que Barbara este con mis padres capturada. Pero aún así, Jason y Tim están en la búsqueda de Babs, mientras que Bruce y Damian están preparados en caso de necesitar refuerzos.

El lugar estaba bastante protegido. Habían guardias por todas partes, con el escaner, encuentro el rastro de Barbara. Sonreí. Salte en mi aventura, afortunadamente, aquella zona estaba mal protegida, lo cual nunca era algo bueno. Caigo silenciosamente en el suelo, y con la vista nocturna de mi máscara, observó en busca de guardias a quienes pueda patearles el trasero. Pero no había nadie. Me levanto y voy a cubierta, me acerco a la puerta que estaba junto a mi y la abro en silencio. Atravieso esta y continuó por el pasillo, veo en mi computadora holografica el mapa del lugar, _cada vez más cerca._ Cuando llego al almacén principal, ahí están.

Mis padres, Rachel y Babs.

Y sin olvidar que hay muchos guardias.

-Nightwing a Batman. Los he encontrado. Necesito refuerzos- dije hablando por el comunicador.

- _Nightwing, Hood y yo vamos en camino. 10-4._

-10-4, cambio y fuera, RR.

Me quedo observando por una ventana que había. Observo a Babs, intentando que ella capte mi mirada. Entonces, _ella lo hace._ Solo asiento, y ella lo hace disimuladamente.

 _-'Wing, Bats, Robin, RR y yo estamos aquí. Estamos por entrar._

-Haganlo. Los veo dentro.

De pronto veo a los cuatro entrar. Yo hago lo mismo, mientras que ellos lidian con los hombres de quien haya decidido secuestrar a mi familia y a Babs, yo los voy a liberar.

-¡Nightwing!- dijo Barbara.

-¿Estan bien?- pregunto. Babs asiente, los Graysons también asienten -Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Barbara, tu irás con John. Red Robin irá con Rachel. Yo iré con Mary. Hood, tu serás nuestro delantero. Bats y Robin irán detrás nuestro.

Robin había venido en la moto de Batgirl, de esta forma, podemos salir del lugar rápidamente. Subo a mi moto y mi madre hace lo mismo. Una vez que estamos todos listos, Hood arranca y los demás vamos detrás de él.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto a mi madre.

-¡Si!- dice ella alto y claro.

Cuando finalmente había procesado la información, estabamos llegando a la Batcave. Entrabamos por el gran tunel que dirige a esta, a lo lejos, pero cada vez, más cerca, estaba la rampa de las motos y del batmovil. Estaciono mi moto en mi lugar, y ayudo a mi madre a bajar de esta.

Me acerco a Barbara y la abrazo.

-Estaba tan preocupado- dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Ya estoy aquí. Tranquilo- dijo ella y beso mi mejilla.

Me separo de ella, caminamos hacia donde mis padres y Rachel.

-¿Están bien?- dije, los observé bien, sabiendo y _viendo_ que Rachel y mi madre estaban en shock.

-¿Donde estamos?- dijo mi padre.

-En la Batcave- dijo Batman. Veo que los tres Grayson dan un salto por la sorpresa.

No debo olvidar lo que sucedió con el Richard Grayson de este universo. Ellos deberían saber que Bruce es Batman, pero algo me dice que están negando esa posibilidad.

-¿Por que nos han traído hasta aquí?- dijo mi madre.

-Yo creería que estarían agradecidos- escuché a Jason.

-Los hemos salvado de... bueno, no sabemos de quien. Pero sea quien sea que los haya secuestrado, quería algo de ustedes o de su hijo, Richard- dijo Tim.

-¿Tienen idea de quien fue?- pregunté.

-No- dijo John.

-¿Qué fue lo ultimo que recuerdan?- dijo Barbara.

-Mi mamá estaba preparando el desayuno y mi papá estaba leyendo el periodico cuando de pronto escuchamos ruidos y unos hombres nos secuestran.

Fruncí el ceño. Y luego siento la mirada de Rachel sobre mi.

-¿Por qué te pareces a mi hermano?- dijo ella.

Un silencio inunda el lugar.

-Espera... ¿Dick?- escucho a mi madre hablar.

Suspiro.

Me giro a ver a Bruce -Creo que nos han descubierto.

Quito mi mascara y veo a mi familia. Ellos estan sorprendidos.

-Creo que ustedes no son los unicos que tienen preguntas, porque yo tambien las tengo. ¿Por qué no me dijeron que yo alguna vez fui Robin?- dije.

-No estas en posición de exigir cosas, Dick. Necesitamos una explicación. Que te hayamos ocultado _esto_ es por una razón muy simple: por tu propia seguridad- dijo mi padre.

-Dick- me giro a ver a Bruce -Diles la verdad.

Me quedo estático.

Suspiro.

-Ok...


	15. Capitulo 14

_-Dick- me giro a ver a Bruce -Diles la verdad._

 _Me quedo estático._

 _Suspiro._

 _-Ok..._

-¿Qué verdad?- dice mi madre.

Miro a mis hermanos y a Babs, sus miradas me permiten revelar el secreto.

Es el momento de la verdad.

-Hace unas semanas atrás, Batman, Robin, Red Robin, Red Hood, Batgirl y yo, Nightwing, estábamos persiguiendo a un villano llamado Cosmic. Cuando estábamos a punto de atraparlo, fuimos transportados por el a una dimensión paralela, una dimensión que tenía dos años de diferencia con la nuestra. Muchas cosas coincidían con nuestro mundo, excepto que... Nightwing no existía. Pero no era lo único. John y Mary Grayson estaban vivos, y además de tener un hijo llamado Richard, también tenían una hija llamada Rachel.

Hice una pausa. Mis padres me observaban como si estuviera loco.

-En mi mundo, yo fui adoptado por Bruce Wayne luego de haber visto a mis padres caer del trapecio en una presentación en Gotham City. Mis padres murieron frente a mis ojos, habían sido asesinados por un hombre llamado Tony Zucco. Yo, con la ayuda de Batman, lo llevé a prisión para que pagara por el crimen cometido... Lo que estoy intentando decir es que yo no soy Richard Grayson, su hijo. Somos de una dimensión paralela.

Veo que John y Mary se miran el uno al otro. Mary se acerca a mi.

-Tu nombre es Richard Grayson, ¿cierto?- me preguntó.

-Si.

-Entonces el resto no me importa. Sigues siendo mi hijo, tal vez de una diferente dimensión pero lo eres. Es cierto que te arrebataron a tus padres a una temprana edad, pero déjame decirte que tus padres estarían orgullosos de la misma forma de yo lo estoy ahora, Dick.

-Tu madre tiene razón, Dick. Estamos orgullosos de ti. Y sigues siendo nuestro hijo sin importar de que dimensión seas.

Sonreí. Estaba llorando.

-No tienen idea de cuanto quiero decirles. Pero no encuentro las palabras para expresar lo que siento constantemente cuando pienso en lo que pudo haber sido si tan solo hubiera hecho algo aquella noche...- dije -Cuando pienso que fue mi culpa el que ustedes hayan muertos...

-Dick- me giro a ver a Bruce, se que el me entiende más que nadie -Sabes muy bien que no fue tu culpa. Nunca lo va a ser. Pues, si hubieras hecho algo para salvarlos, habrías terminado de la misma forma que tus padres, y déjame decirte, como tu padre adoptivo, que lo ultimo que ellos habrían querido es que tuvieras el mismo destino cruel que tuvieron ellos. Ellos habrían querido que vivieras, que tuvieras una oportunidad en el mundo.

-Bruce tiene razón- dijo Babs -¿Tienes idea de lo que hubiera sido mi vida si no te hubiera conocido esa misma noche en la estación de policía? Tal vez en este momento estaría en la universidad y aun viviendo con mi padre.

-Estarías a salvo- dije.

-¿Y crees que eso me importa? Tu has sido la gran razón de que mi vida sea espectacular, Dick. Tal vez tus hermanos no lo admitan pero ellos te admiran, te respetan, y sobretodo, te quieren mucho. ¿Cierto chicos?- dijo Babs.

Los tres asintieron.

Sonreí.

-Será mejor que volvamos a nuestro hogar. Ha sido una larga noche- dijo John.

Asentí.

-Los veo mañana.

-Alfred les dirá donde pueden dormir. Es muy tarde para que salgan- dijo Bruce.

Entonces veo como se alejan para subir a la mansión.

-Creo que nosotros también debemos ir a dormir- dijo Tim.

-Por fin dices algo coherente, Drake.

 _Algunas cosas nunca cambian._

La computadora de pronto comienza a iluminarse cada vez más. Llamando nuestra atención.

 _-Es hora de que tomes tu decisión, Dick Grayson._

Cosmic, estaba parado ahi, frente a la computadora.

-¿Que decisión debo tomar?- pregunte.

 _-Que vida vas a elegir._

 _-_ ¿De eso se trató toda esta aventura? ¿Sobre que dimensión voy a escoger?

 _-Sobre que vida prefieres. Una en donde tus padres estan vivos o una en donde arriesgas tu vida cada día para conciliar el dolor de haber perdido a tus padres. Tus tan llamados hermanos, padre y novia deben volver. Pero tienes la elección libre. Una oportunidad._

 _-_ Si escojo esta dimensión... Bruce, Tim, Damian, Jason y Babs... ¿Sabran quien soy yo?

Entonces, Babs, Jay, Tim, Bruce y Dami son succionados por la luz que provenia de la computadora. Solo somos Cosmic y yo.

-¿Por que yo?

 _-Porque te lo mereces. Ahora tienes que decidir._

Pienso en Barbara. En Bruce. En Jay. En Tim. En Damian. Alfred. Wally, Cassandra, Stephanie, Conner, Artemisa, M'gann, Kaldur, Zatanna.

Pero también en mis padres y Rachel, la chica que es mi hermana.

¿Realmente quiero volver?

-Tengo mi decisión.

 _-Muy bien._

_Fin._


	16. Epilogo

**Barbara.**

Mire a mi alrededor, nos encontrabamos en la bodega en donde habiamos encontrado a Cosmic. Mi cabeza dolia, me levanto del piso, aun sigo con mi traje de Batgirl. ¿Acaso hemos vuelto de la otra dimensión?

-¿Estan todos bien?- escucho a Bruce.

-Si- dice Damian.

-¿Que diablos fue eso?- murmura Jason.

-Hemos vuelto, creo- dijo Tim.

-Pareciera como si hubiera sido un sueño- digo yo. Con la mirada, busco a Dick, pero no hay signos y señales de el -¿Donde esta Dick?

Todos ven a su alrededor, pero no hay señales de el. Bruce corre hacia la salida de la bodega, todos lo seguimos hasta llegar a las moto. Mi moto, el batmovil, y las motos de Tim y Jason estaban ahi, pero la moto de Dick no estaba.

-Eso significa que escogió la otra dimensión- dije.

-No creo que Dick haya decidido ser un egoista, ¿O si?- dijo Tim.

-Es hora de volver- dijo Batman.

El camino de vuelta fue silencioso. Cada uno estaba en su mundo. ¿Como fui tan estúpida al pensar que Dick querría estar en esta dimensión? Allá lo tenía todo. Y aquí nos tenía a nosotros.

Fui la ultima en llegar a la Batcave. Estacioné mi moto, y caminé hacia la computadora. Pero no me había percatado de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

Dick estaba ahí parado, y sonriendo. Mirándome.

Yo estaba lívida. Sorprendida. ¿Acaso...?

-¿Que sucede Babs? ¿Acaso has visto un fantasma?- dijo él.

-Creí que ibas a escoger la otra vida.

El rió. Como si yo hubiera dicho algo estupido.

-Barbara... ¿Por qué viviría en una vida la cual no conozco?- murmuro y me beso. 

_Ahora si es el fin._

 _Gracias por leer._

P.D: esta historia pertenece al arco histórico de la historia "Las Aventuras de Robin".


End file.
